Drugie życie doktora Murka/5
Rozdział V W drugiej połowie czerwca Murek zlikwidował swoje mieszkanie na Jasnej i przeniósł się na Skolimowską. Po urządzeniu się Czabanów w Medanie, ich warszawska willa została wykorzystana na biuro obu spółek akcyjnych, pierwsze zaś piętro zajął Murek. Z wielu powodów jego ślub z Tunką odłożono do jesieni. Wchodziły tu w grę wewnętrzne sprawy Medany i Czabanowi zależało na ukryciu przed innymi wspólnikami swej ściślejszej spółki z doktorem Klemmem. Poza tym ślub miał być bardzo wystawny i uroczysty, przed otwarciem zaś uzdrowiska nikt nie miał czasu. Zresztą kaplica miejscowa nie była jeszcze wykończona, a tam właśnie postanowiono wziąć ślub. Tunka wróciła z zagranicy nie tylko z gotową wyprawą, lecz z tęsknotą do małżeństwa. Nie ukrywała tego przed narzeczonym. – Wielką, naprawdę wielką radość – mówiła mu – sprawił mi pański list z zawiadomieniem, że mam po co wracać. – Mnie możność wysłania tego listu cieszyła jeszcze bardziej – odpowiedział uprzejmie. Nie umiał, wprost nie umiał zdobyć się w stosunku do niej na nic więcej, jak tylko na uprzejmość, na poprawność, na oficjalną narzeczeńską serdeczność. Walczył z tym, usiłował siebie przekonać do Tunki. Przecie naprawdę nic jej nie mógł zarzucić. Niewątpliwie była inteligentniejsza od innych, okazywała mu wiele sympatii, umiała ocenić jego pracę, dostatecznie interesowała się wynikami tej pracy, a poza tym mogła zaliczać się do co najmniej przystojnych, jeżeli nawet nie była ładna. Dzieliło ich coś, czego nie umiał nazwać. Może nawet nie podłość popełniona przezeń w stosunku do Arletki, może nawet nie wyrachowanie, z którego zrodził się projekt tego małżeństwa. Raczej to, że Tunka wiedziała o tym wyrachowaniu, że je oportunistycznie zaakceptowała, a może to, że wobec niej nigdy nie ośmieli się zająć stanowiska moralnego, że naraziłby się na śmieszność bodaj wymieniając takie słowa jak uczciwość, etyka, honor. Ojciec Tunki miał przynajmniej dar humoru. Usłyszawszy z ust wspólnika i przyszłego zięcia podobne terminy, przymykał jedno oko i zbywał to żartem. Sam miał usposobienie, którego Murek musiał mu w tych warunkach zazdrościć: po prostu omijał zagadnienia etyczne bez żadnej trudności. Nie istniały dla niego. W najbardziej krytycznych sytuacjach, gdy zależało mu niezmiernie na wzbudzeniu w kimś zaufania, nie odwoływał się nigdy do imponderabiliów. Tam, gdzie Murek sadził się na żonglowanie honorem kupieckim, uczciwością czy godnością osobistą, Czaban ograniczał się do argumentów realnych, materialnych, kalkulacyjnych, a tamto nazywał „zawracaniem głowy”. Jego córka natomiast – przynajmniej Murek zawsze takie odnosił wrażenie – w każdej sprawie zdawała się zastanawiać przede wszystkim nad owymi imponderabiliami. W jej okrężnych pytaniach, nawet w jej milczeniu ukrywała się jakby nagana i jednocześnie dziwne zadowolenie. Zdawała się mówić: – Aha! Oto nowe łajdactwo! Od przeniesienia się na Skolimowską Murek widywał Tunkę po kilka razy dziennie. Obiady i kolacje jadał u Czabanów, a tylko na noc jeździł do Warszawy. Wyrwanie się z towarzystwa narzeczonej sprawiało mu prawdziwą ulgę. Bo i jeszcze jeden czynnik odgrywał tu rolę. Nienawidził tego jej pogotowia do krytyki, dręczyła go wieczna ekwilibrystyka udawanych uczuć, a jednocześnie czuł do tej panny jakiś dziwaczny i skomplikowany pociąg fizyczny. Gdy pewnego dnia uświadomił to sobie, ogarnęło go zdumienie. Nastąpiło to w banalnych okolicznościach. Czaban chciał sfotografować córkę, która właśnie opalała się na tarasie, i wpadł na pomysł, by narzeczony wziął ją na ręce. Murkowi nie wypadało oponować. Tunka miała na sobie tylko kostium kąpielowy i gdy ją podniósł, dotykając rękami nagiej skóry, dostrzegł, że się zarumieniła i że w jej oczach błysnął ognik podniecenia. Nie zrobił żadnego zbędnego ruchu, chociaż przytuliła się doń bardziej niż to było potrzebne, lecz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że obliczył w myśli, ile tygodni ich dzieli od ślubu i że pożąda jej ciała, które będzie miał prawo zgnieść w ramionach, nasycić się nim brutalnie, jak ciałem pierwszej lepszej prostytutki, zemścić się na nim doprowadzeniem go do roli przedmiotu, narzędzia... Do którego czuje się pociąg i nienawiść, którego się pragnie i którym się gardzi. W nocy, gdy rozmyślał o tym, doszedł do wniosku, że cała rzecz wynikła po prostu z jego abstynencji. Od czasu wyjazdu Arletki nie zetknął się z żadną kobietą. Wydalił nawet z miejsca jedną ze stenotypistek za to, że próbowała go kokietować. Ile razy Czaban wyciągał go na nocne knajpy, siedział przy stoliku obojętny na zaloty fordanserek, gdy zaś która z nich narzucała się mu zbyt natrętnie, bywał wręcz opryskliwy. – Dużo mężczyzn widziałem – powiedział raz Czaban przy obiedzie – ale ty masz, Tunko, wyjątkowe szczęście. Twój narzeczony nawet patrzeć nie chce na kobiety. Wierny, jak ten... no, jakże mu tam?... Fenomen, powiadam ci. No, bracie – zwrócił się do Murka – powiem ci, że to zła polityka. Kobiety trzeba zdradzać, bo jeżeli ty ich nie będziesz, to one ciebie! Pani Czabanowa oburzyła się. Murek coś bąknął od niechcenia, lecz Tunce sprawiło to widoczną przyjemność. Wieczorem powiedziała Murkowi: – Dziękuję panu, a pan wie za co? – Nie wiem. – Za to, że pan jest... dla mnie dobry. – Ach! – Machnął ręką. – Skąd to można wiedzieć? U ludzi mego typu bywa często dość obłudy i dość sprytu, by oszukiwać i na tym terenie. – I po co pan tak mówi! – Spojrzała nań z wyrzutem. Opamiętał się, przeprosił ją i dodał: – Proszę mi nie przypisywać zasług większych niż mam. Po prostu taka moja natura. Wrócił jednak do domu w najgorszym nastroju i nie mógł wytrzymać w czterech ścianach. Była jeszcze stosunkowo wczesna godzina. Wyszedł na ulicę z zamiarem wstąpienia do kina. W najbliższym wyświetlano film z Shirley Temple, małą dziewczynką. Jej jasna buzia uśmiechała się z licznych fotografii wystawionych w witrynie. Nie była wcale podobna do córeczki państwa Lipczyńskich, lecz ogarnęła go tęsknota do niej i do czupurnego braciszka. Przyśpieszył kroku i po kilku minutach dzwonił już do drzwi doktorstwa. Spotkał go jednak zawód: zastał tylko Lipczyńskiego. Pani wraz z dziećmi bawiła na letnim mieszkaniu pod Mszczonowem. Chirurg wszakże ucieszył się ze zjawienia się Murka i ani myślał go puścić. Zajęty był właśnie przygrzewaniem swojej kolacji i orzekł, że zjedzą ją wspólnie. Wieczór był ciepły i po posiłku zasiedli w ogródku, gdzie spędzili czas do północy na miłej rozmowie, miłej tym bardziej, że mówił właściwie tylko Lipczyński i to mówił o sobie, o żonie i dzieciach, opowiadał mnóstwo zabawnych i rozczulających drobiazgów z codziennego życia, rzeczy nieważnych i tylko jego samego obchodzących przez swoją bliskość. W pewnej chwili spostrzegł się. – Ależ ja pana nudzę, panie Franciszku! – Nie, nie – zaprzeczył gorąco Murek. – To jest takie piękne... Niech pan mówi... Lekarz zamyślił się i po dłuższej pauzie zapytał: – Czemu pan się nie żeni?... – Różne na to złożyły się okoliczności – wymijająco odpowiedział Murek. – Będę trochę niedyskretny, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale znam sporo szczegółów z pańskiego osobistego życia. Bardzo przykre, ale cóż? Wiecznie tego pamiętać nie trzeba. Przecież już ładnych kilka lat minęło od owych pańskich rozczarowań. A nie trzeba być psychologiem, by widzieć, jak dalece dojrzał pan do małżeństwa, jak pragnie pan domu i dzieci. To zrozumiałe i słuszne. Nie wolno z tym walczyć. Raz zdecydować się i buch kasztan do wody! Mój Boże! Ileż to dobrych i uczciwych dziewcząt jest na świecie. Wybór ogromny, a nie uwierzę, by pan już którejś nie miał na oku! – Zapewne – bąknął Murek i wstał. – Już późno. Zasiedziałem się u pana. Czas na mnie. Lipczyński wyciągnął doń rękę. – Ale nie ma pan do mnie urazy za to wścibstwo? – Skądże, najmniejszej. – No, to chwała Bogu. Naprawdę życzę panu jak najlepiej. – O tym nie wątpię – zapewnił Murek. – A zechce pan dać mi dowód, że tak jest naprawdę? – O, aż dowód? – z rezerwą zaśmiał się Murek. – Tak. Niech pan jutro znowu mnie odwiedzi. – Nie wiem, czy nie będę zmuszony... – Niech pan nie będzie do niczego zmuszony – przerwał serdecznie Lipczyński. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Murek obiecał wpaść doń jutro o siódmej. Nazajutrz dotrzymał słowa. W towarzystwie tego człowieka wypoczywały mu nerwy. Tym razem rozmowa zawadziła o Mikę, o jej narzeczeństwo i już przez cały prawie wieczór o niczym innym nie mówili. W rezultacie na przyszłe spotkanie umówili się u Miki, którą Lipczyński miał uprzedzić w szpitalu. – Wybierzemy się we trójkę na przechadzkę, albo do jakiego ogrodu na muzyczkę i filiżankę kawy – zapowiedział. Od tego dnia Murek zaczął coraz wcześniej wyjeżdżać od Czabanów. Wymawiał się od kolacji sennością lub pilnymi sprawami, które czekają go w Warszawie, i żegnał się. Po dniu wyczerpującej pracy i paru godzinach spędzonych w drażniącym nastroju, jaki ogarniał go zawsze w obecności Tunki, wieczory z Lipczyńskim, z Miką i z Minasowiczem dawały spokój, wytchnienie. Wkrótce jednak Lipczyński wyjechał na urlop, Minasowicz wybrał się kajakiem z wycieczką klubu wioślarskiego w dół Wisły. Została Mika, osamotniona tym bardziej, że jej Tomek przebywał znowu u swego profesora w Czechosłowacji. W rozmowach z Murkiem wyraźnie unikała jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o narzeczonym, na pytania zaś odpowiadała wymijająco. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, iż stawała się wówczas smutna i uśmiechem usiłowała pokryć troskę, która ją gnębiła. W ogóle od niejakiego czasu zmizerniała i stała się bardziej nerwowa. Poza niepokojem o przyszłość, jak można było sądzić, działały tu i kłopoty materialne. Doszedłszy do takiego wniosku Murek powiedział jej kiedyś: – Odłożyłem sobie z pensji kilkaset złotych, z którymi nie wiem, co zrobić. Przy sobie nosić nie chcę, a w mieszkaniu wolę nie zostawiać. Najchętniej pożyczyłbym je komuś pewnemu. – Może komuś z kolegów biurowych – zauważyła. Powiedział jej, że pracuje jako urzędnik, obecnie w zarządzie dóbr książąt Zasławskich w Warszawie, a żeby się zabezpieczyć od wykrycia tego kłamstwa, prosił, by go tam nie szukano, nawet telefonem, gdyż zwierzchność źle patrzy na podobne rzeczy. Ani Lipczyński, ani Mika zresztą nie wątpili, że tak jest rzeczywiście. Słyszeli dużo o Czabanie, w związku z Medaną mieli o nim najgorszą opinię. Dlatego też mógł teraz skrzywić się na radę Miki. – Gdy dojdzie do szefa, że odłożyłem trochę grosza, gotów obniżyć mi pensję. Wie pani co, panno Miko? Niech pani weźmie tę gotówkę. Pani się przyda, a mnie wyświadczy pani grzeczność. Po długich namowach zdołał ją wreszcie przekonać. Tak drobna sumka była dlań teraz drobiazgiem, natomiast odczuł wielką radość, gdy przyznała się, że dla niej to nawet zbawienie. Był u Miki niemal codziennym gościem, ponieważ zaś jadał u niej kolację, pod pozorem ponoszenia części kosztów zjawiał się zawsze z paczką wiktuałów. Co dzień oburzała się nań za to, lecz Murek był uparty. Czasami z wiktuałami przynosił jakiś nieduży prezent, a gdy nie chciała tego przyjmować, mówił: – Jestem samotny. Niechże mi pani pozwoli mieć złudzenie, że jest na świecie ktoś bliski, komu mam prawo ofiarować jakiś drobiazg. To przecie jedyna moja przyjemność. Pod koniec sierpnia musiał w interesach wyjechać na kilka dni do Gdańska, gdzie kupił dla Miki drogi i bardzo ładny tweed na kostium. Gdy po powrocie do Warszawy szedł wieczorem na Żoliborz, miał sporo obawy, czy Mika nie obrazi się nań za ten podarek. Schował też paczkę za siebie, gdy otworzyła mu drzwi, spodziewając się, że powita go wesołym okrzykiem. Mika jednak otworzyła szeroko oczy i zbladła. – A, to pan, panie Franciszku, przyjechał pan, panie Franciszku. Zwykle nazywała go panem Frankiem. Ta zmiana i wygląd Miki zdziwiły Murka. – Czy – zapytał – pani jest sama?... Może pan Kański?... – Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Niech pan wejdzie. Jej podniecenie nie zmniejszało się. Murek uśmiechnął się. – Udało mi się kupić niebrzydki materiał w Gdańsku. Może przyda się pani. Uprzedzam, że kupowałem dla siebie, właściwie dla siebie. Krawiec jednak orzekł, że damski... Cóż z nim pocznę... Oto jest... Podał jej paczkę, lecz Mika nawet nie zaprotestowała. Była tak czymś zajęta, że zdawała się nie rozumieć, co do niej mówił. – Czy się stało coś złego? – zapytał już zaniepokojony. – Nie... Bynajmniej... Tylko jest ktoś... Czeka na pana i pan musi zobaczyć się... Rozmówić... Może za wiele od pana żądam, ale... Odwołuję się do pańskiej dobroci, do miłosierdzia... – O kim pani mówi? – Jest tu... Nira. – Kto? – prawie krzyknął. – Nira Horzeńska. Przyjechała przedwczoraj... Murek gwałtownie cofnął się do drzwi, lecz Mika wzięła go za rękę. – Panie Franciszku! Błagam pana, niech pan nie odchodzi! – Ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia tej... tej... pani – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. – Panie Franciszku! – Nie chcę jej widzieć, nie mogę! Jeżeli... Już nacisnął klamkę, gdy drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się i weszła Nira. Umilkł i znieruchomiał. Wrażenie było zbyt silne. Stała tuż przed nim, wysoka i smukła, szczuplejsza niż dawniej i piękniejsza niż dawniej. W czarnej, prostej sukience z białym kołnierzykiem, bardzo blada... Włosy przyczesane gładko, jakiś kamienny spokój w twarzy i ta czarna sukienka nadawały jej wygląd klasztorny. Gdyby nie silny zapach perfum, który bił od niej, sprawiałaby wrażenie właśnie zakonnicy. – Proszę nie odchodzić – odezwała się cicho. – Z drugiego końca świata przyjechałam tylko po to, by ciebie... by pana zobaczyć. – Niepotrzebnie pani to zrobiła! – wybuchnął. – My już sobie nic do powiedzenia nie mamy! – Panie Franciszku! – wyciągnęła doń ręce Mika. – Ty mi nie masz nic do powiedzenia – zbliżyła się doń Nira – ale miej trochę, odrobinę... litości. Ja ci, Franku, muszę wiele powiedzieć i tylko po to wróciłam. – Jak zbrodniarz, którego ciągnie na miejsce zbrodni! – zawołał pogardliwie. – Tak! – przyznała. – Masz słuszność, Franku... – Jak pani śmie nazywać mnie po imieniu! – krzyknął. – Jakim prawem! Czy pani nie rozumie, że to bezczelność?... – Rozumiem i przepraszam. Jeżeli tak pana nazwałam, stało się to mimo woli. Od wielu już miesięcy tak pana nazywałam w myśli. Przyzwyczaiłam się... – A czy wie pani, jak ja przyzwyczaiłem się w myśli nazywać panią? – przerwał. Przygryzła wargi i przymknęła powieki. Cierpienie wyraźnie odbiło się na jej twarzy. Murek jednak wyrzucił z siebie z pasją: – Ladacznicą! Dziewką uliczną! Złodziejką! Suką! – Boże, Boże! – jęknęła Mika. Jedno po drugim, z jego wykrzywionych ust padały słowa wściekłe, okrutne, smagające jak uderzenie kańczuga. Wreszcie wyrazy zaczęły się zlewać w jakiś nieartykułowany charkot i tylko pięści wzniesione nad głową i wytrzeszczone nieprzytomnie oczy miotały dalej jeszcze straszliwsze, jeszcze boleśniejsze obelgi. Nira stała oparta o ścianę bez kropli krwi w twarzy, z rękami opuszczonymi, bez ruchu, jakby poddając się dobrowolnie temu biczowaniu. Murek zatoczył się, opadł na krzesło i oddychał spazmatycznie jak człowiek, który się dusi. Przerażona Mika trzęsła się i dygotała, poruszając bezgłośnie wargami. Długo nie mogła oprzytomnieć. Nagle porwała kapelusz i torebkę ze stolika, i mówiąc coś, czego ani Murek, ani Nira nie zrozumieli, wybiegła na schody. Trzask zamykających się za nią drzwi otrzeźwił Murka. Słaniając się, wstał i sięgnął po kapelusz. – Zostań – szepnęła. – Po co? – Wysłuchaj mnie. – Po co? – powtórzył. – Nie oczekuję od ciebie przebaczenia. Niczym nie zasłużyłam na nie. – Więc czego pani chce? – Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem samej siebie. Skądże mogę wiedzieć, czego chcę? Może po prostu... spowiedzi, ale nie! Chcę ci powiedzieć, że dzisiaj wiem, że postąpiłam głupio i podle. Coś mnie zmuszało, by przyjść z tym do ciebie. Do ciebie, jedynego na całym świecie, wobec którego mam ten koszmarny dług. Zasypałeś mnie obelgami. A ja ci mówię, że ich pragnęłam, że nie zaznałabym spokoju, gdybym ich nie usłyszała... – Pewno inni ludzie też ci ich nie żałowali. – Zaśmiał się pogardliwie. – Inni?... Może. Ja musiałam je usłyszeć od ciebie. I jeżeli proszę cię o łaskę, jeżeli proszę, byś był wspaniałomyślny i został, to nie dlatego, że mam nadzieję dostać jałmużnę pobłażliwości czy litości. Nawet nie marzyłam o tym. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że obudzę w tobie tylko wstręt. I dobrze. Inaczej być nie mogło. Ale pomimo wszystko pozwól mi mówić! – Słucham – odpowiedział krótko. Nira uchyliła drzwi do pokoju. – Wejdźmy tam. Tak trudno mi stać. Wzruszył ramionami, lecz wszedł za nią. Usiadła naprzeciw niego i po dłuższym milczeniu powiedziała: – Byłam nie tylko zła, nie tylko nikczemna, nie tylko brudna: byłam szalona. Bo moje życie nauczyło mnie, że zło i brud, i nikczemność są szaleństwem. Obłędem! Pragnęłam się nasycić, upoić się życiem, a życie rozumiałam tak, jak żarłoczne zwierzę. Nie wiedziałam, że mogę zapragnąć kiedyś powrotu, że w przeszłości znajdę coś, bodaj jedno źdźbło, za którym zatęsknię. To było obłąkanie! Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Jak to trudno wypowiedzieć! Przez tyle nocy, przez tyle nocy układałam sobie to, co ci mówię teraz. I czasami nawet zaczynałam wierzyć w rozgrzeszenie. O, nie z twoich ust. W rozgrzeszenie, która zapisze się dla mnie gdzieś nad naszymi głowami, wysokie i niewidzialne, ale tak potężne, że opłynie mnie ze wszystkich stron, jak kojące, chłodne i czyste powietrze... Nie wiem, czy to jest zuchwalstwo, czy tylko błaganie istoty bardzo słabej i bardzo nieszczęśliwej... Głos jej zadrżał. – Powiedz mi, czy ty nie wiesz? Czy nie wiesz nic o tym, że gdzieś przecie musi trwać jakaś niepojęta, a przecież odczuwalna sprawiedliwość?... – Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć – odpowiedział gniewnie. Lecz Nira zdawała się nie słyszeć jego słów i zaczęła znowu: – Żyłam jak chciałam. Osiągnęłam wszystko. Sprzedawałam siebie i kupowałam sobie innych. Rzucałam pieniądze garściami, byłam żoną człowieka, który miał tytuł książęcy i był krewnym królów. Byłam kochanką bandyty, który zginął na stryczku. Zbierałam hołdy, należne wielkiej damie, i kopnięcia, należne ulicznicy. Nosiłam brylanty i łachmany. Moje fotografie znajdowały się w wytwornych tygodnikach i w albumach kryminalnych. Byłam znana, podziwiana, pożądana i uwielbiana. I dziś jeszcze jestem piękna, i dziś jeszcze świat, jak dawniej, stoi przede mną otworem!... Wyprostowała się i podniosła głowę. – Patrz na mnie! Czy mówię nieprawdę? Czy się mylę? Czy przeceniam siebie?... A jednak... Nie chcę już niczego. Doszłam do końca, do granicy, do jakiejś ściany, za którą jest już tylko pustka. Doszłam po to, by zobaczyć w niej, jak w lustrze, moją przeszłość. Tę samą przeszłość, z której drwiłam na początku drogi. Tę przeszłość, którąś ty mi chciał narzucić. To skromne urzędnicze mieszkanko, te mieszczańskie drobne sprawy, to jałowe życie w prowincjonalnym mieście, pokorna wędrówka do poczciwej starości... Dostrzegła grymas uśmiechu na jego twarzy i zawołała: – Ach, nie, Franku! Nie! Nie możesz wiedzieć, jak wielka, jak rozpaczliwa tęsknota ogarnęła mnie za tym wszystkim! Jak piękna wydała mi się ta utracona, wzgardzona, podeptana przeszłość!... Zmarnowałam ją, nie doceniałam jej wartości, nie rozumiałam, że tylko w niej może być szczęście. O, nie dlatego, że życie to miało być mieszczańskie i ubogie, ale że miałoby wciąż narastającą treść, a tym samym sens i prawo trwania, podczas gdy droga, którą ja wybrałam, prowadzi wokół prawdziwie ludzkich spraw, nie stykając się z nimi nigdy. Na mojej drodze nic się nie zmienia, a wszystkie etapy są do siebie podobne. I obojętne, gdzie się zatrzymać, gdzie umrzeć. Teraz to rozumiem. Teraz wiem, że takiego życia nikt pragnąć nie może, że poznawszy jego śmiertelną jednostajność, w której dni i zdarzenia nie wyrastają jedne z drugich, lecz są w gruncie rzeczy powtarzaniem siebie samych, oderwanych i pustych, musi zatęsknić do tego, przed czym się uciekło. Tak, uciekłam od szarzyzny, uciekłam do świata, który nęcił mnie jaskrawymi barwami, niczym tapeta, upstrzona tysiącem kolorowych papug, tysiącem powtórzeń tej samej papugi... I powiedz, czy już nie ma dla mnie powrotu?... Czy muszę do śmierci żyć w tej pustce?... Czy powinnam być tak nielitościwie karana za zwykłą omyłkę, za głupotę, za obłęd?... Jej głos przeszedł w jakiś przejmujący szept. – Czy na zawsze ma być zamknięte dla mnie to, czego nie doceniłam, czy to jest sprawiedliwe odepchnąć mnie brutalnie od brzegu, gdy wołam o ratunek?... Czy nie wolno ci wyciągnąć do mnie ręki, nie dlatego, że na to zasłużyłam, ale dlatego, że ginę!? Murek zaśmiał się. – I dlaczegóż to ja, dlaczego właśnie ja mam panią ratować? – Bo tylko ty możesz. – Mogę? Pani przecenia moje siły. Nie potrafiłbym się nigdy zdobyć, nigdy, nawet za dawnych czasów, by litować się nad kimś, kto wyrządził mi największą krzywdę. To jedno, a poza tym pani zdaje się nie zastanawiać nad tym, że nic nas już łączyć nie może... – Jednak... jednak kochał mnie pan kiedyś... – Panią?... Nie. Kochałem kogoś, kim pani nigdy nie była, kochałem moje wyobrażenia o pani. – Dziś jestem stokroć bliższa tego wyobrażenia niż wtedy. – Po wytarciu kilku setek cudzych łóżek. – Lubuje się pan w tej pogardzie i w tych obelgach. Jestem wobec nich bezsilna... – No i chyba do nich przyzwyczajona?... – Niech się pan nie znęca nade mną. Jestem zbyt nieszczęśliwa, by próbować bronić się... – Tego by jeszcze brakowało. Byłoby to już szczytem bezczelności! – Czyż nie dość jeszcze jestem pokorna? – Pani? Piękna pokora! Już samo zjawienie się pani tutaj to bezczelność! Trzeba mieć miedziane czoło, by przyjść do mnie i spodziewać się mego przebaczenia, po tym wszystkim, co mi pani wyrządziła! – Wiem, wiem! Mika opowiedziała mi. Dopiero wtedy mogłam pojąć, jak podle postąpiłam. Wiem, w jakiej pan żył nędzy, że tułał się po domach noclegowych i głodował, że został pan komunistą, że cierpiał pan z mego powodu bardzo. Panie Franku! Franku! Ja lepiej niż myślisz czuję tę przepaść między nami. Czuję, że jestem wobec ciebie nędznym, plugawym robakiem. Podczas gdy ja dla błyskotek, dla użycia nie zawahałam się zanurzyć się w bagnie, tyś pozostał w najtrudniejszych warunkach niezłomny, szlachetny i uczciwy... Murek zerwał się z krzesła, lecz Nira zawołała: – O nie, pozwól mi mówić, pozwól skończyć, bo widzisz, właśnie to, że ty jesteś taki, właśnie to ośmieliło mnie, mnie, która cię tak strasznie skrzywdziłam! Od kogóż mam wyglądać ratunku? Tylko od ciebie, bo tylko ty możesz mnie rozgrzeszyć, bo tylko twoje rozgrzeszenie może mnie zbawić!... To nie miedziane czoło, to świadomość własnej nędzy i pragnienie ekspiacji przyprowadzały mnie do ciebie... – Za późno – powiedział Murek. Nira potrząsnęła głową. – Ja wiem... ja wiem, za późno. I wróciłabym dawniej, ale walczyłam ze swoją dumą, z ambicją, wiedziałam przecie, że nie ominą mnie najdotkliwsze upokorzenia... Ale teraz już jestem tak śmiertelnie zmęczona; już brak mi sił i nawet taką litość, która nie różni się od pogardy, przyjmę z wdzięcznością... – Za późno – powtórzył Murek. – Umiem na pamięć to straszne słowo. – Przygryzła wargi. – Jednak łudziłam się, chwytałam się resztek nadziei, wierzyłam w twoją dobroć, której wtedy nie umiałam ocenić... – Nie ma już tej dobroci – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie ma we mnie nic z tego człowieka, którego pani znała. Wyrzuciłem z siebie garściami wszystko. I dlatego jest za późno. Jestem innym człowiekiem. I pani to mam do zawdzięczenia. Tak, pani. Kiedyś byłbym gotów panią zabić, dziś nie mam prawa nawet sądzić pani, mogę tylko... przeklinać. A wie pani dlaczego?... Bo jestem dzisiaj łotrem, łotrem najgorszym, bez czci, bez sumienia. Mika nie powiedziała pani wszystkiego, bo Mika nic o mnie nie wie. Nie wie, jak nisko stoczyłem się... Ale to pani pchnęła mnie w tę przepaść i dlatego znaleźliśmy się na jednym poziomie. O, dzisiaj jestem bogaty, jestem przy tym szują nie gorszym od Junoszyca. Mógłbym dać pani wszystko to, za co kiedyś pani mnie sprzedała. Ale rozgrzeszenia pani dać już nie mogę, bo nie ma we mnie już prawa, by kogokolwiek rozgrzeszać. Wolno było pani rozporządzać sobą, wolno było splugawić własną duszę, ale nie wolno było okradać mnie z wszystkiego, z wszystkiego, czego już odzyskać nie zdołam. Słuchała z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Murek umilkł i po chwili dodał: – I dlatego jest za późno. Zniszczyłaś sobie sama ostatnią sposobność ratunku. – Franku! – jęknęła i wyciągnęła doń ręce, ale on cofnął się gwałtownie. – Odejdź, odejdź! Nie dotykaj mnie. Ty i ja – za dużo ohydy. Ponad moje siły. Odejdź. Dość w każdym z nas trucizny, by się samemu zatruć. Bije od nas trupi zaduch, jak od padliny. Nie chcę cię widzieć, nie chcę wiedzieć, że istniejesz, nie chcę pamiętać przeszłości. Chcę żyć, a każde wspomnienie dusi mnie, dławi. Muszę mieć spokój i pewność, że żyję. Odejdź, zniknij, przepadnij!... Nira stała wyprostowana z podniesioną głową, ale po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Za oknami zmierzch gęstniał i przechodził w ciemność. Murek stał przy oknie. Tu i ówdzie zapalały się światła. Słyszał za sobą kroki Niry, powolne, znużone. I jakieś szmery, szczęk zamków w walizce. – Pakuje rzeczy – stwierdził w myśli. Musiała to robić po omacku, bo nie zapaliła lampy. Nie poruszył się, z ulgą wsłuchując się w szelest pakowanych rzeczy. – Odjeżdża – myślał. Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, gdy z ciemności odezwał się jej głos: – Żegnaj, Franku. – Żegnaj – odpowiedział cicho. A potem skrzyp naciśniętej klamki, kroki w przedpokoju, lekkie trzaśniecie drzwi i ledwie dosłyszalne stąpanie na schodach. Nasłuchiwał jeszcze kilka minut. Wyciągnął rękę i zapalił światło. Ciężko opadł na fotel. Był wyczerpany jak nigdy. Siedział, patrząc bezmyślnie przed siebie. Biła dwunasta, gdy wróciła Mika. Taka subtelna i taka dobra. Nie pytała o nic, nie wspomniała o Nirze ani jednym słowem. Nieśmiało zajrzała do pokoju, uśmiechnęła się blado, stwierdziła wzrokiem brak walizek Niry i wyszła, by wkrótce przynieść Murkowi szklankę mocnej, gorącej herbaty. – Dziękuję – powiedział i pocałował ją w rękę. – Może pan coś zje, panie Franku? – Nic – potrząsnął głową i po dłuższym milczeniu dodał: – Ona odjechała. Jak to dobrze, że już odjechała. Wrócił na Skolimowską około pierwszej z zamiarem wzięcia środka nasennego, bo wiedział, że inaczej nie zaśnie. Zastał jednak ku swemu zdumieniu Czabana. Okazało się, że już rano nadeszła ze Szwajcarii fatalna wiadomość: bank finansujący instalacje hydropatyczne w Medanie ogłosił upadłość. Groziło to poważnymi konsekwencjami i mogło wstrząsnąć podstawami kredytowymi całego przedsiębiorstwa. Należało na gwałt szukać gwarancji i pomimo nocy zaczęli telefonować do różnych grubych ryb finansowych. Upadłość banku dla nikogo już nie była tajemnicą, chociaż w dziennikach jeszcze nie podano o tym ani słowa. Ponieważ już wszyscy wiedzieli o stosunkach Medany z bankiem, nikt nie zdziwił się, że Czaban i Klemm niepokoją ich tak późną porą. Dla każdego z tych ludzi sprawy pieniężne były ważniejsze od snu czy odpoczynku. Wczesnym ranem rozpoczęły się gorączkowe konferencje, które miały się przeciągnąć kilka dni. Na szczęście krach zdołano zażegnać na pewien czas dzięki gwarancji, udzielonej przez jedną z państwowych instytucji kredytowych. Termin gwarancji wszakże był krótki i zdziałał tylko tyle, że ślub Tunki z doktorem Klemmem oraz uroczystości weselne mogły się odbyć w atmosferze spokojniejszej, nie pod obuchem zagrażającej katastrofy. Zresztą wspaniały bankiet i bal, wydane z tej racji przez Czabana, miały posłużyć jako czynnik reklamowy zarówno dla Medany, jak i jej obecnej sytuacji finansowej. Ślub odbył się o godzinie siódmej w świeżo wykończonej kaplicy medańskiej w licznej asyście wyższego i niższego kleru. Wielki plac zapchany był setkami lśniących cadiliaców, mercedesów, daimlerów. O siódmej w złotej sali kasyna zasiadło do stołów przeszło trzysta osób. O jedenastej rozpoczął się w kolumnowej sali bal. Była to pierwsza publiczna demonstracja Medany i Czaban musiał zaimponować gościom. Znał się na interesach i wiedział, że nie ma lepszej i skuteczniejszej reklamy niż ta, która idzie z ust do ust. Był też tego dnia i tej nocy mistrzem ceremonii, zwolniwszy zięcia, jako głównego bohatera uroczystości, od wszelkich obowiązków. Murek jednak nie odczuwał swojej wyjątkowej roli. Przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem zwykłego widza w przeciwieństwie do Tunki, przejętej i wzruszonej. Przed ołtarzem miała nawet w oczach łzy, które rozgniewały Murka. Gdy obsypywano ją komplementami, zarumieniona i radosna wyglądała tak, jakby to małżeństwo było dla niej nie wiadomo jakim szczęściem. – Czego się ona spodziewa po mnie? – myślał z ironią, słuchając toastów. – Czy już zapomniała o Szułowskim?... Oto co znaczy wieczna miłość, którą sobie na pewno przysięgali! Gdyby ją ujrzał teraz taką rozpromienioną?... Siedzieli obok siebie i Murek uczuł nagle ochotę zapytania jej o to, zwarzenia jej nastroju, dokuczenia jej i wyszydzenia. Pochylił się do niej i już otwierał usta, gdy poczuł na dłoni dotyk jej ręki, ciepły, serdeczny, znaczący. Przełknął ślinę i powiedział: – Ślicznie wyglądasz. Było to głupie i banalne. Tunka jednak podziękowała mu spojrzeniem i uściskiem ręki. – Staję się złym zwierzęciem, jakąś złośliwą małpą – stwierdził w myśli. – Czyż nie stać mnie już na tę odrobinę rozsądku, by chociaż nie afiszować się z tym... Na tę odrobinę woli, by samemu przeżuwać swoją żółć?... Tańczyli ze sobą kilka razy, wkrótce po dwunastej zbliżył się do Tunki, bawiącej kilku otyłych panów, odprowadził ją od nich i zaproponował: – Jeżeli czujesz się zmęczona, to może już pójdziemy do siebie? Zaśmiała się, ukrywając zażenowanie, lecz odpowiedziała, śmiało patrząc mu w oczy: – Wcale nie czuję się zmęczona, ale właśnie dlatego chodźmy. Było w jej wzroku i w głosie coś wyzywającego i w Murku nagle zbudziła się świadomość, że ta młoda dziewczyna należy od dziś do niego, że nabył prawa do jej ciała, jej pieszczot, że będzie ją miał. Ba, że to jego obowiązek! – Cóż za paradoks! – pomyślał. Niepostrzeżenie wymknęli się z kolumnowej sali i bocznymi drzwiami wyszli do parku. Powietrze ciepłe i parne zapowiadało deszcz. W iluminowanych kolorowymi lampionami alejach raz po raz spotykali flirtujące pary. Z zacienionej ławeczki koło stawu spłoszyli swym przejściem jedną. Od kasyna do pałacyku, w którym urządzono im mieszkanie, było dość daleko. – Jesteś bardzo dobry – odezwała się po długim milczeniu Tunka. – Dlaczego dobry? – zdziwił się szczerze. – Bo... mając do wyboru pozostanie na balu i powrót do domu wybrałeś to drugie. Nic nie odpowiedział, a ona zaśmiała się. – Jakie to zabawne! Powiedziałam: Powrót do domu. Przecie to nie powrót. Od dziś dopiero będzie to nasz dom... Nasz dom... – Tak, nasz dom – powtórzył słowa, które były dlań pustym dźwiękiem. Drzwi zastali otwarte i ani żywej duszy. Widocznie służba nie spodziewała się, że nowożeńcy przyjdą tak wcześnie. W hallu na parapecie okna stała przygotowana taca z chlebem i solą. – Będzie im przykro – zauważyła Tunka. – Powetują sobie tę ceremonię jutro rano – wzruszył ramionami. – Napiwek im nie przepadnie. Mieszkanie nie było zbyt obszerne. Poza hallem, jadalnią i gabinetem miało jednak dwie ogromne sypialnie z łazienką przy każdej, połączone rodzajem buduaru. W tym właśnie buduarze się rozstali. Tunka chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła za swymi drzwiami. W dwadzieścia minut później Murek już w piżamie zapukał do nich, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, wszedł. Na stoliku w głębi paliła się nieduża lampa, której różowe światło nie było w stanie przeniknąć wszędzie. W pokoju panował półmrok. Z ogromnego łóżka, na tle białej atłasowej kołdry i piany koronek, którymi obszyte były poduszki, odcinała się wyraźnie głowa Tunki. Miała oczy zamknięte i nie podniosła powiek, gdy pochylił się nad nią. Wydała mu się znacznie ładniejsza niż zwykle. – Jaka ona młoda – przemknęło mu przez głowę. I po chwili: – Będę jej pierwszym mężczyzną... Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, lekko przesunął wargami po zamkniętych powiekach i po ustach, niespodziewanie gorących. – Jesteś moją żoną – powiedział jakimś niemal surowym tonem i pomyślał: – Ona się wstydzi, tak, ale ja chcę jej wstydu... Ujął brzeg kołdry i chciał ją odrzucić, lecz ręce Tunki usiłowały ją przytrzymać. Powieki drgnęły, usta wygięły się jak do płaczu, policzki zaróżowiły się mocnym rumieńcem. Szarpnął mocno. Dziwnie małe wydało mu się na tym ogromnym łóżku to zawiniątko różowego jedwabiu. Zabawna. Tak strasznie owinęła nogi koszulą, jakby co najmniej zamierzała się bronić! Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, powolnymi dotykami rąk, spokojnie i nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy, przesuwał wzdłuż nóg, bioder, brzucha i piersi. Drżała pod tymi dotykami, a jej policzki, czoło i szyja rozpaliły się jak w gorączce. Nozdrza poruszały się szybko, a dość jędrne piersi wznosiły się wysoko w urywanym oddechu. Tylko oczy miała wciąż zamknięte. I nagle ugryzło go podejrzenie: – Nie patrzy, bo chce mieć złudzenie, że to nie ja, że to tamten oficerek! Przysunął się bliżej i przemocą, pomimo jej oporu zaczął ściągać różowy jedwab. – Błagam cię, zgaś światło – odezwała się drżącym szeptem. – Nie! Nie zgaszę! Przeciwnie, żądam byś otworzyła oczy, byś zobaczyła swoją nagość i to, że ja na cię patrzę, bo mi wolno, rozumiesz?... Ty jesteś dla mnie... Patrz, oboje jesteśmy nadzy i ty musisz to znosić, musisz... Przygniótł ją całym ciężarem. Opierała się krótko, owinęła jego szyję rękami i zamarła w bezruchu w oczekiwaniu momentu, tego wielkiego zdarzenia, na które czekała od lat z ciekawością, z przeczuciem szczęścia i z obawą, momentu, od którego zawiśnie ziszczenie wszystkich marzeń, spełnienie życia, nadanie mu całkiem nowej treści. Była to dla niej chwila misterium i ofiary, zdobyczy i utraty, chwila, którą chciałaby odczuć i zapamiętać w każdym jej najdrobniejszym ułamku, w każdym mgnieniu, w każdym uderzeniu rozkołatanego serca. Wierzyła też najmocniej, że i on, ten człowiek, którego wybrała, by przeżyć z nim taką najcenniejszą chwilę, rozumie i odczuwa, że wie, co się dzieje w jej piersiach, w jej naprężonych do ostateczności nerwach, w jej myśli... Za to jedno byłaby go gotowa pokochać najsilniejszym uczuciem... On jednak wiedział tylko, że zaciska w ramionach młode, świeże i rozpalone pożądaniem ciało, czuł tylko rytm własnej krwi i jeszcze jakby chęć zemsty za to, że ta kobieta nie jest Arletką. Ostry, pierwszy krzyk bólu dał mu jakieś dzikie zadowolenie, przyparł jeszcze mocniej, całą siłą mięśni unieruchomiając szamocące się ciało, z całą świadomością, że sprawia ból, że kosztem tego bólu, że za cenę tych jęków osiąga zwyczajny moment rozkoszy, który mógłby mieć od każdej prostytutki za kilka złotych. Gdy podniósł się i spojrzał na nią, zwinęła się w kłębek. Jej twarz była mokra od łez, a usta wyrażały cierpienie. – Bardzo bolało? – zapytał z konwencjonalnym współczuciem. Nic nie odpowiedziała, gdy jednak pochylił się nad nią, by na dobranoc pocałować ją w czoło, wyciągnęła doń ręce i wilgotną twarzą przytuliła się mocno do jego policzka. – Do licha – pomyślał – jeszcze teraz czułości. Pomimo to nie starał się uwolnić z jej objęć, chociaż były mu nad wyraz przykre. – Trzeba teraz, żebyś zasnęła. Już późno... kochanie – odezwał się po pewnym czasie. – Zostań jeszcze – szepnęła. Westchnął i położył się znowu. Opanowało go znudzenie. Na próżno zastanawiał się nad wynalezieniem jakiegoś pretekstu do wyjścia z tego pokoju. – Czego ona chce ode mnie? – irytował się w myśli.– Jak może tak narzucać się? Przecie sama rozumie, że ożeniłem się z nią nie z miłości! Tego jeszcze brakuje, by zaczęła domagać się teraz wyznań i przysiąg... Tunka jednak nie wymagała. Zaczęła mówić o sobie, o tym, że teraz należy do niego, że nie jest samotna, że nigdy nie zapomni tej nocy. – I wiesz, czego bym pragnęła? Ach, ja nawet wierzę, ja wiem, że tak będzie. – Przytuliła się doń bardziej. – Będziemy mieli synka. Takiego małego synka... Murek zerwał się. – Coś powiedziała? – Dlaczego tak przestraszyłeś się? – spojrzała nań wylękniona. – Czy nie chciałbyś, by urodził się nam synek? Przetarł czoło z całej siły. – Ach, owszem... owszem... Syn... To dziwaczne! Mój syn! – Mówisz: dziwaczne? Dlaczego?... – Nie wiem. Kiedyś... dawno już, marzyłem o tym. Odżyło w nim nagle wszystko, lecz jednocześnie zbudziło się tysiące wątpliwości: czym dziś jest, co po sobie może zostawić synowi, który nawet nie odziedziczy po nim prawdziwego nazwiska, a gdy dorośnie, będzie musiał wstydzić się ojca albo stanie się taką samą szują... Pomimo tych smutnych refleksji innymi oczyma patrzał teraz na Tunkę. Odczuwał dla niej coś w rodzaju wdzięczności za to, że może dać życie jego dziecku, że sama tego pragnie. Wydała mu się teraz bliższa i potrzebniejsza, a skutkiem tego odczucia było to, że spędzili razem całą noc. Tunka nie wiedziała, czemu to zawdzięcza. Nie wiedziała, do krwi zagryzając wargi, by stłumić okrzyki bólu, że dopatrując się w uściskach męża pożądania i miłości, popełnia błąd, że znosząc tyle cierpień fizycznych, jednocześnie naraża się na przekreślenie swoich i jego nadziei. Nazajutrz wyglądała jak po przebyciu ciężkiej choroby i z największym wysiłkiem zdobywała się na uśmiech w odpowiedzi na żarciki ojca. Wieczorem dostała gorączki, nie powiedziała jednak o tym nikomu, a bojąc się zrazić męża, nie odmówiła mu drugiej wspólnej nocy. W trzy dni później zemdlała na schodach i wtedy dopiero zrobił się alarm. Sprowadzeni z Warszawy najwybitniejsi ginekolodzy stwierdzili poważną i niebezpieczną chorobę. Jeden z nich wręcz nawymyślał Murkowi za „brutalność i bezwzględność, która może pociągnąć nieobliczalne za sobą skutki”. Po dwóch tygodniach okazało się, że operacja jest nieunikniona. Jeżeli Tunka broniła się przed nią, to nie z obawy o życie, lecz dlatego, że zakomunikowano jej, że nigdy już nie będzie miała dzieci. Mąż przyjął tę wiadomość z ponurą rezygnacją. Tylko wieczorem zrobił pani Czabanowej gburowatą uwagę, że jej obowiązkiem było pouczyć córkę przed ślubem o sprawach, o których ta powinna była wiedzieć. Czaban przyznał zięciowi rację, chociaż miał doń trochę żalu. Po operacji Tunka szybko wracała do zdrowia. Murek jednak prawie jej nie widywał. Właśnie kończono przygotowania do uroczystego otwarcia uzdrowiska i kasyna, a w związku z tym zajęty był od świtu do nocy. Termin musiał być dotrzymany i z tego względu, że pieniądze były już wyczerpane i tylko ruszenie rulety połączone z napływem kuracjuszów mogło wyciągnąć Medanę z poważnych kłopotów. Odbyło się wreszcie poświęcenie i otwarcie naraz całej Medany. Zjazd był ogromny, podziw ogólny. Pierwsze tygodnie funkcjonowania przedsięwzięcia nie zawiodły nadziei. Frekwencja wciąż wzrastała. W hotelu wszystkie pokoje były zajęte, w poszczególnych sanatoriach prawie wszystkie, prywatnie prowadzone pensjonaty robiły kokosy. W promieniu kilku kilometrów od Medany grunty sprzedawano na metry. Czaban już żałował, że nie wyśrubowali wyżej cennika i obaj zastanawiali się, czy nie zrobić tego teraz. Właśnie o tym mówili w gabinecie Murka, gdy zjawił się doktor Sążeń, kierownik sanatorium neuropatycznego z zabawną protekcją. – Chciałbym prosić pana dyrektora o ulgowy pobyt, kurację dla jednego z moich pacjentów. – Nie ma mowy – krótko zadecydował Murek. – Dobrze się pan wybrał! – zaśmiał się Czaban. Dr Sążeń jednak nie ustępował. – W każdym razie będę wdzięczny, jeżeli pan dyrektor chociaż przyjmie tych państwa i osobiście odmówi im ulgi. Przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, że ja zrobiłem dla nich, co mogłem. – Dobrze – skrzywił się Murek. – Przyjmę ich, ale niech zaczekają. Pierwszy raz spotykam się z podobną prośbą. Gdy Czaban wyszedł, Sążeń wprowadził do gabinetu starszą panią w żałobie i wysokiego, chudego młodzieńca o zapadniętych i niezdrowo błyszczących oczach. W pierwszej chwili Murek go nie poznał i obojętnym gestem wskazał dwa fotele przed biurkiem. – Nazywam się Szułowska – zaczęła staruszka – a to jest mój syn, który wspominał mi, że ma zaszczyt znać osobiście pana dyrektora. Murek zbladł i opuścił wzrok. – Rzeczywiście, przypominam sobie – bąknął. – Otóż syn mój od pewnego czasu zapadł na jakieś cierpienie, rodzaj silnej neurastenii czy psychostenii. Wydałam niemal wszystkie swoje oszczędności na lekarzy i sanatoria, a niewielki mój folwark przynosi bardzo mało. Pan dyrektor rozumie, prawda, dzisiejsze koniunktury dla rolników są fatalne. Otóż ostatnio leczył syna dr Sążeń, który obecnie jest szefem sanatorium w Medanie. I on właśnie poradził nam Medanę. Ponieważ zaś metody leczenia doktora Sążnia skutkują lepiej widocznie, bardzo zależałoby mi na pozostawieniu syna właśnie pod jego opieką. Niestety, moje środki absolutnie... – Dobrze – przerwał Murek, z trudem opanowując uczucie jakiegoś zabobonnego lęku przed spojrzeniem Szułowskiego. – Dobrze. Ile państwo mogą płacić? Proszę się nie krępować. Z przyjemnością zrobię ten wyjątek. Zastrzegam się tylko przed ujawnieniem zniżki. Mielibyśmy wówczas moc kłopotów z innymi pacjentami. – Ależ naturalnie, panie dyrektorze. – Zatem ile? Staruszka wymieniła bardzo niską kwotę i widocznie nie spodziewała się, że dyrektor Klemm to zaakceptuje, gdyż zaraz dodała: – Może trochę więcej... Murek jednak potrząsnął głową. – Załatwione. Na kartce wyrwanej z bloku skreślił kilka słów i podając kartkę powiedział: – Proszę to wręczyć doktorowi Sążniowi. Staruszka zaczęła mu dziękować ze łzami w oczach i zapewniać go o jego wyjątkowej szlachetności i dobroci. Jej syn milczał uporczywie i Murek bez przerwy czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Chciał jak najprędzej pozbyć się ich stąd, lecz właśnie w chwili, gdy pani Szułowska wstała, jej syn odezwał się cicho: – Idź, mamo i zaczekaj na mnie. Ja muszę jeszcze kilka słów zamienić z panem dyrektorem na osobności. Murek instynktownie cofnął się za biurko, a jego obawa była tak wyraźna, że staruszka uważała za potrzebne uspokoić go. – Niech się pan dyrektor zgodzi. Mój syn jest bardzo spokojny. – Ależ naturalnie – opanował się Murek – tylko uprzedzam, że mam mało czasu. Gdy tylko drzwi za panią Szułowska zamknęły się, młody człowiek zerwał się z miejsca i niespodziewanie chwycił Murka za rękę. – Panie Klemm! – zawołał głośnym szeptem. – Czy pan widzi, co się ze mną stało?... – Ależ niech pan siada. Szułowski jednak był tak podniecony, że zaraz zerwał się znowu. – Pan mi to wcześniej przepowiedział i do śmierci będę panu za to wdzięczny. Czy pan rozumie, że omal nie unieszczęśliwiłem kobiety, którą kochałem! Co za straszna rzecz: mąż wariat! – Ależ pan nie jest wariatem – próbował uspokoić go Murek. – Niestety jestem. I czuję, że dzieje mi się w głowie coraz gorzej. – Głupstwo! Wyleczy się pan. – Nie wierzę. Patrz pan! Podsunął Murkowi przed oczy otwartą dłoń. – Widzi pan ten krzyżyk?... A ten?... Sam przestudiowałem całą chiromancję. To znaczy obłęd! I pan o tym wie lepiej ode mnie, pan dawniej wiedział. Niech panu Bóg nagrodzi to ostrzeżenie. Nikomu, nawet matce, nie wspomniałem o tym. I tak oni wszyscy nie wierzą, że jestem obłąkany... – Jacy oni? – Lekarze, krewni. – Proszę pana – perswazyjnie zaczął Murek – oni mają rację. Przecie mówię z panem i stwierdzam, że formułuje pan swoje myśli zupełnie jasno, logicznie, zachowuje się pan też normalnie... – Tak, cha cha cha! – zaśmiał się Szułowski. – Logicznie, normalnie, ale czy wie pan ile mnie to kosztuje? Ile wysiłku muszę wkładać w to ustawiczne czuwanie nad sobą, w tę nieprzerwaną kontrolę każdej myśli, każdego słowa, każdego ruchu. Bo wiem dobrze, że jedna chwila nieuwagi, a wpadnę w jakiś labirynt, w mrok, w szaleństwo. Wzdrygnął się i szepnął: – Straszna jest ta nieustanna walka i ten lęk, och, najgorszy ten lęk przed czymś, co nadchodzi, ogarnia, staje się coraz bliższe, nieuniknione... – Stanowczo pan przesadza. Zamiast leczyć się, powinien pan wziąć się do jakiejś pracy. Dlaczego pan wystąpił z wojska? – Zwolniła mnie komisja lekarska. – Ale na jakiej podstawie? – Na mój wniosek. Nie mogłem nic robić. A przy tym jakże śmiałbym pozostać w armii wiedząc, że moje władze umysłowe znajdują się w rozstroju? Nie byłoby to zgodne z poczuciem honoru i obowiązku. Na próżno Murek długo jeszcze przekonywał Szułowskiego. Tegoż jeszcze dnia odbył konferencję z doktorem Sążniem i przekonał się, że lekarz również jest przeświadczony o normalności swego pacjenta. Tym usilniej zalecał mu Murek zwrócenie szczególniejszej uwagi na Szułowskiego, a przede wszystkim wciągnięcie go do jakiejkolwiek pracy. Niestety, Szułowskiemu nic nie pomagało. Natomiast jego obecność w Medanie zaczęła Murkowi dokuczać: wciąż go spotykał w parku czy na ulicy, przy czym był narażony na zwierzenia nieszczęśliwca, który dzielił się z Murkiem swymi spostrzeżeniami nad postępem własnej choroby. Na domiar złego, któregoś dnia spotkała go również Tunka i wróciła do domu przygnębiona. Murek wprawdzie nie przejmował się jej nastrojami, irytowała go jednak świadomość, że Tunka wciąż myśli o Szułowskim. Wreszcie zatelefonował do doktora Sążnia i powiedział: – Jest tam u pana pacjent Szułowski. Otóż włóczy się on stale po całym uzdrowisku, co mi się nie podoba. Jeżeli jest chory, to powinien być zamknięty. – Nie, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział lekarz. – Wskazana jest dla niego jak największa swoboda. – Ale ja sobie tego nie życzę! On mi wystrasza kuracjuszy swoją grobową miną i makabrycznym wyglądem. Zresztą tu nie może być dyskusji. Albo pan go zamknie, albo proszę go wypisać. Niech sobie jedzie, gdzie chce. – Zamknąć nie mogę. Byłoby to świadome szkodzenie zdrowiu pacjenta. Wobec tego wyślę zawiadomienie do jego matki. Tylko doprawdy nie wiem, jakie podać motywy... Murek oburzył się. – Panie doktorze, od tego się zajmuje kierownicze stanowisko, by dla dobra przedsiębiorstwa umieć znaleźć to, co trzeba. Do widzenia i mam nadzieję, że za tydzień zawiadomi mnie pan o wyjeździe Szułowskiego z Medany. Położył słuchawkę, nie chcąc słuchać dalszych obiekcji Sążnia. Nazajutrz jednak przekonał się, że lekarz ten nie umiał ustępować. Mianowicie przy obiedzie Tunka zapytała: – Czy to prawda, kochanie, że kazałeś usunąć pana Szułowskiego? – Prawda – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi. – Spotkałam doktora Sążnia i martwi się z tego powodu. – Na zdrowie, niech się martwi. – Ale Szułowscy są w złych warunkach materialnych. Nie stać ich na żadne dobre sanatorium. – Cóż na to poradzę – wzruszył ramionami. – Pieniędzy im nie dam. – A właśnie o to chciałam cię prosić. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony, – Z jakiej racji? – Bo ja cię o to proszę. – A to pyszne! – wybuchnął. – Mam finansować jegomościa, w którym kochała się moja żona! Czy to nie zakrawa na groteskę?! Tunka spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała z naciskiem: – Zakrawałoby na nieprzyzwoitość, gdybym to ja sama zrobiła i dlatego sądzę, że powinieneś to ocenić, że zwracam się do ciebie. Murek umilkł. W duchu musiał przyznać jej słuszność. Nie miał prawa wymagać od niej obojętności w stosunku do Szułowskiego. A sam nie był przecie obojętny. Kosztem pewnej sumki nabywał spokój. Dlatego po obiedzie powiedział: – Sprawę Szułowskiego załatwię tak, jak tego sobie życzysz. Podziękowała mu ciepłym uśmiechem, a w kilka dni później Szułowski wyjechał do domu zdrowia słynnego profesora Reingartta w Tyrolu. Od czasu otwarcia Medany Murek nader rzadko i najwyżej na kilka godzin wpadał do Warszawy. Po paru jednak miesiącach, gdy oswoił się z trybem życia człowieka żonatego, i gdy z drugiej strony organizacja przedsiębiorstwa ustaliła się w regulaminach i w podziale kompetencji, mógł sobie pozwolić na częstsze wypady do stolicy, tym bardziej, że zatrzymał nadal mieszkanie na Skolimowskiej, które służyło jako pied-a-terre zarówno jemu, jak i rodzinie Tunki. Ona sama niemal co tydzień miała coś do załatwienia w Warszawie i wybierając się z mężem, wiedziała że on zostanie na noc i wróci dopiero nazajutrz. Murek nie umiał z jej zgodności wywnioskować, czy tak pewna jest wierności męża, czy też nie dba o nią wcale. Nie zastanawiał się zresztą nad tym, gdyż było mu to w gruncie rzeczy obojętne. Nie zdradzał Tunki po prostu dlatego, że jedyna kobieta, od której mógłby się spodziewać czegoś więcej, znajdowała się teraz bardzo daleko. Przekonywał siebie, że jest już ustabilizowany, że dopiął celu, że urzeczywistnił plany, z którymi rozpoczął swoje drugie życie i dlatego każde wspomnienie Arletki było dlań czymś najgorszym: nasuwało wątpliwości. Starał się zagłuszać je drwinami, a gdy i to nie pomagało – pił. Alkohol działał skutecznie, nie działał jednak długo i wtedy Murek przypominał sobie tych ludzi, w których otoczeniu czuł się znacznie lepiej, lżej i spokojniej: znajomych Miki. Zbliżało się właśnie Boże Narodzenie, i korzystając z tej okazji, nakupił zabawek dla dzieci państwa Lipczyńskich. Jego zjawienie się zostało przyjęte radośnie. Jednakże po obejrzeniu prezentów i po podziękowaniach doktor Lipczyński wyprawił z pokoju dzieci i zapytał Murka: – Pan już wie, co się stało z Miką Bożyńską? – Nic nie wiem. Przez kilka miesięcy nie byłem w Warszawie. Chirurg pokiwał głową. – Stało się nieszczęście, a przynajmniej to, co ludzie nazywają nieszczęściem. – Ten skrzypek?... – Tak. – Rzucił ją?... – To było do przewidzenia. Ale rzucił ją w stanie... Ona spodziewa się dziecka. – A, bydlę! – wyrwało się Murkowi. – Jest źle, jest bardzo źle. Dowiedziałem się o tym zupełnie przypadkowo. Wszyscy w ostatnich czasach dostrzegaliśmy, że zmizerniała, a nawet zbrzydła. Ponieważ nie było tajemnicą, że narzeczony z nią zerwał i wyjechał, przypisywaliśmy wszystko przeżyciom w związku z tym zerwaniem. Pewnego dnia zemdlała podczas swego dyżuru w szpitalu. Ordynator, który zaczął ją cucić, ze zdumieniem stwierdził ciążę. – Psiakrew! – zaklął Murek. – Mało tego – ciągnął chirurg. – Szpital jest pod opieką zakonnic, a dwie z nich były obecne przy cuceniu Miki. Wiadomość rozeszła się szybko i zwolniono ją natychmiast. Wprawdzie i tak nie mogłaby teraz pracować, ale to zamyka jej drogę na przyszłość. Zrobiłem co mogłem, a nawet mniej niż mogłem, bo to biedactwo nie chce przyjąć żadnej pomocy. W ogóle nie chce nikogo widywać. Zamknęła się u siebie. Ledwie dała się uprosić, by przyjęła wizytę ginekologa. Lipczyński westchnął i dodał: – A ginekolog mówił mi właśnie wczoraj, że nie ma najmniejszej nadziei na pomyślny poród. – To znaczy?... – Daj Boże, by udało się utrzymać przy życiu matkę. Murek siedział przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Nagle wstał i bez słowa wyciągnął do Lipczyńskiego rękę. On nie odezwał się również i tylko w przedpokoju jeszcze raz mocno uścisnął dłoń Murka. W kwadrans później Murek dzwonił do mieszkania Miki. Dopiero po trzecim dzwonku, usłyszał jej głos: – Kto tam? – pytała. – Tu Murek, niech pani otworzy. – Ach, to pan! – w jej głosie zabrzmiała wyraźna radość i otworzyła drzwi. Wyglądała nieszczególnie, ale bynajmniej nie tak źle, jak mówił Lipczyński. W jej figurze znać było wyraźną zmianę. Mika podchwyciła spojrzenie Murka i zarumieniła się. Zaczęła mówić prędko i bezładnie o różnych rzeczach, jakby pragnąc odwrócenia jego uwagi od siebie. W końcu powiedziała: – A wie pan, że Nira więcej się nie pokazała?... – Nie powinniśmy martwić się z tego powodu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zapewne. Jednak jej zjawienie się było dla mnie wstrząsem. To takie przykre uczucie spotkać kogoś bliskiego, kim się musi gardzić, kogo się musi potępiać, dla kogo... Nagle umilkła i po dłuższej pauzie dodała: – Pan teraz pomyślał pewno, że mówię o sznurku w domu powieszonego?... – Wcale tak nie pomyślałem. – To dziwne, bo przecież pan wie... – Wiem, ale nie potępiam pani. Tylko nie mogę pojąć, by tak rozsądna dziewczyna jak pani dała się tak haniebnie oszukać podobnemu... alfonsowi! – Niesprawiedliwie pan go osądza... – zaczęła, lecz Murek przerwał: – Jak to niesprawiedliwie?... Wyłudzał od pani pieniądze, ciężko zapracowane pieniądze! Tak, czy nie? – Nie. Dawałam mu, ile mogłam. Ale dobrowolnie. I wcale mnie nie oszukał. – Pani żartuje! Obiecać dziewczynie małżeństwo i rzucić ją w ciąży. – Sądzi pan zbyt pochopnie, panie Franku. A nie można rzucać na kogoś kamieniem, póki nie wie się wszystkiego. – Kiedy tu nie ma żadnego „wszystkiego”, bo wszystko jest widoczne jak na dłoni. Same fakty. – Fakty nie zawsze wystarczają. Trzeba jeszcze znać pobudki, okoliczności. Strasznie mi przykro o tym mówić, ale uważam to za swój obowiązek, bo nie wolno mi wygodnym milczeniem zwalać winy na Tomka. Widzi pan, on tu wcale nie zawinił. Tylko ja, tylko i wyłącznie ja. Zaczęliśmy żyć ze sobą, bo ja tego chciałam... – Proszę darować – przerwał Murek – ale nie uwierzę. Przecież pani go nie kochała! Nie mogę też sobie wyobrazić, by pani temperament i pobudliwość były silniejsze od jej poglądów etycznych i od ośrodków hamujących. Pani chce go wybielić w moich oczach. – Bynajmniej – potrząsnęła głową. – Chcę tylko, by pan wiedział prawdę. Mojego uczucia do Tomka zapewne nie da się nazwać miłością. Kochać można tylko raz w życiu, tak ja myślę, a pan wie, że... Ale to nie należy do sprawy. Otóż gdy przekonałam się, że drugi raz nie pokocham, że własnego szczęścia nie zdobędę, zapragnęłam przynajmniej dać szczęście komuś, komuś, kto jest tego wart... – I wyszukała pani tego skrzypka. – Nie szukałam go. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem. Zachwycił mnie jego talent, wielki talent. Gdy mi powiedział, że mnie kocha i że odbierze sobie życie, jeżeli go odepchnę... Dlaczego nie miałam zostać jego narzeczoną?... – Każdy kabotyn tak mówi, to są wyświechtane banały. Mika uśmiechnęła się. – Panie Franku, gdzież znaleźć owe niebanały? Ludzie od setek tysięcy lat miewali te same uczucia, przeżywali podobne sytuacje i musieli używać jednakowych słów. Wszystko, co mówimy i co robimy jest banalne, szablonowe: wszystko już było, działo się, powtarzało tysiące razy. Ale dla każdej jednostki każdy z tych banałów jest zawsze nowością, odkryciem. I dla mnie było rewelacją to, że ja, nic nie znacząca dziewczyna, mogę kogoś uszczęśliwić, a przez to mieć chociażby taki księżycowy odblask szczęścia dla siebie. O, bardzo trzeźwo i bardzo rozsądnie myślałam. – Tylko przeliczyła się pani z nadziejami. – Tak. Bo wkrótce przekonałam się, że nie daję mu tego szczęścia. Dowiedziałam się, że bywa u innych kobiet. I to kobiet, których nie można nie tylko kochać... Pan rozumie. Wtedy, nie ukrywam, że było mi bardzo przykro, wtedy zażądałam od niego zerwania, a on rozpłakał się i wyznał mi prawdę: jest mężczyzną, nie może istnieć bez stosunku fizycznego z kobietami, gorzej, bo nie może pracować, uczyć się, nie może grać ani komponować. Postawił sprawę prosto i uczciwie. Przyznał się, że po każdym naszym spotkaniu musiał zaspokajać rozbudzony głód zmysłów i robił to, chociaż później odczuwał wstręt i nękała go obawa przed różnymi chorobami. Cóż mu wobec tego mogłam zarzucić? Skoro pragnęłam jego szczęścia, skoro wiedziałam, że największym dlań skarbem jest jego talent, wymagający spokoju nerwów i zdrowia fizycznego, jakże mogłam go potępić?... Przeciwnie, potępiłam siebie. Zrozumiałam, że to egoizm z mojej strony patrzeć obojętnie na jego głód i pozwalać mu zaspokajać ten głód jakimiś ochłapami, po których czuje się obrzydzenie. I znowuż zupełnie trzeźwo przemyślałam to, zanim doszłam do wniosku, że moim obowiązkiem jest danie mu, danie jego organizmowi tego pokarmu, którego potrzebuje. Po prostu karmiłam go sobą, chociaż, niech mi pan wierzy, nie przyszło mi to łatwo i... wcale nie spełniło moich marzeń. Mika podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. – Zanudzam pana tymi zwierzeniami, ale ja chciałabym, by pan nazbyt surowo i mnie nie sądził... – I cóż dalej? – zapytał Murek. – Dalej?... Po pewnym czasie przekonałam się, że zostanę matką. Nie powiedziałam o tym Tomkowi. A nie powiedziałam dlatego, że we wrześniu miał się odbyć nasz ślub. Tymczasem Tomasz poznał pewną kobietę. – Aha! – Była trochę starsza od niego i dość ładna, chociaż nie w jego typie. On uznawał tylko blondynki. Miała jednak inne zalety. Przede wszystkim pokochała go szczerze, po drugie, była niezależna i bardzo bogata, a najważniejsze, że znała się na muzyce, że w świecie muzycznym rozporządzała ogromnymi stosunkami, że mogła Tomkowi otworzyć drzwi do najświetniejszej kariery... Jakże mogłam postąpić? Czy mogłam stanąć na drodze i zagrodzić mu sobą drogę do sławy, do powodzenia, do wszystkiego tego, co jest najwyższym szczęściem każdego artysty? Wprawdzie w chwili słabości, podrażniona zazdrością i egoistyczną ambicją, niepotrzebnie powiedziałam Tomkowi, że zostanę matką jego dziecka, ale później sama żałowałam tego sobkostwa i zdołałam przekonać go, że powinien pójść za tamtą. – A on nie chciał – z ironią mówił Murek – on bronił się rękami i nogami... Mika poczerwieniała. – W każdym razie gotów był zostać ze mną. – Gotów był!... Aż tyle?... – Pan, panie Franku, nie wie, co to jest perspektywa sławy dla artysty. Przyznaję, że Tomek nie postąpił może szlachetnie, że nie zdobył się na ofiarę ze swej strony, ale jest przecie tylko człowiekiem, a czyż można od człowieka wymagać tak wiele? Niech pan sam powie? Murek opuścił głowę i milczał. Jakżeby pragnął teraz zaprotestować, powiedzieć bez chwili namysłu, że należy wymagać od innych i od siebie największych ofiar, że wszystko poza tym jest łajdactwem. – Pozostaliśmy zresztą w przyjaźni – mówiła Mika – rozstaliśmy się zgodnie. Tomek nawet czasami pisuje do mnie. O, właśnie wczoraj dostałam list z Brukseli. Wstała i podała Murkowi grubą kopertę. Wewnątrz była paczka z wycinkami z gazet: recenzje. List był krótki: „Posyłam mojemu Mikukusiowi wyciupeczki z tutejszych dzienników. Jak widzisz, pełne zwycięstwo! Bruksela szaleje za mną. Na koncercie zasypano mnie kwiatami. Jutro będę przedstawiony królowi. Dudu jak lodu. Czy tam w Warszawie wiedzą o mnie? Rozpowiadaj wszystkim. Niech łapserdaki zielenieją z zazdrości... Ciubuńciam Twoje łapciuńcie – Tomek. P.S. – Ubzdryngoliłem się wczoraj na bibce i wątróbka się odezwała. Proszę, dowiedz się u Lipczyńskiego, jakie to proszki. Zgubiłem receptę. Najlepiej tam zrobić i przyślij. Tylko one mi pomagają. Bubusiam mocno na dobranoc – J.W.P. prof. dr inż. hr. Tomasz, tytularny kandelabr J. K. M.”... Murek złożył list i mruknął: – Bezczelny błazen. – Nie, panie Franku. To dzieciak. On jest bardzo dziecinny, a przy tym artysta. My, ludzie zwyczajni, nie zawsze potrafimy poznać się na tym. To jest zupełnie inna konstytucja psychiczna. – Zawracanie głowy! – zirytował się. – Dziecinny i artysta, ale o forsie i o własnej wątrobie umie pamiętać. Przecie w tym liście nie ma słówka o pani, nie ma cienia współczucia czy troski. Po prostu ohydne. On chyba w ogóle nie potrafi myśleć o czymś innym, jak tylko o sobie! Mika uśmiechnęła się blado. – Tacy są wszyscy mężczyźni. Cóż na to poradzić?... – Nieprawda – impulsywnie zaprzeczył Murek. – O, nie chciałam pana dotknąć. Pan najlepiej wie, że pana uważam za wyjątek. Pan jest wyjątkiem. Spojrzał na nią posępnie i nic nie odpowiedział. Dziwnego uczucia doznawał za każdym razem, gdy Mika w ten sposób o nim mówiła. Gdzieś w głębi piersi ściskało się coś boleśnie, a jednocześnie odczuwał ulgę podobną do tej, jaką daje zmęczonemu i zgrzanemu ciału chłodna kąpiel. Nie odpierał już nawet w myśli jej uznania, jej szacunku. Odnosił je automatycznie do swej przeszłości, która wydawała się mu teraz rzeczywiście godnym podziwu bohaterstwem. Słuchał tego jak legendy o dawnych olbrzymach i rycerzach, których już dzisiaj nie ma i być nie może. Chwilami ogarniała go jakaś niedobra radość, że nie tylko on, ale wszyscy są źli i nędzni. Jeżeli nie są aż tak źli jak on, to jedynie dlatego, że brak im odwagi i że każdy ma coś do stracenia. Przestając wszakże z Miką, z Lipczyńskimi i Minasowiczem, i z całym ich licznym przecie towarzystwem, nie mógł zamknąć oczu na ich uczciwość, na to, że kierują się w życiu zasadami, których on się wyrzekł. Budziło to w nim zawiść i niedowierzanie, ale jednocześnie i jakieś zadowolenie, i chęć uchodzenia między nimi za podobnego. Chęć ta zaś bywała niekiedy tak silna, że utożsamiała się z przeświadczeniem, iż właśnie nie różni się od nich. Pozwalała mu zapominać o swojej rzeczywistości. Więcej, bo podniecała go do dostarczenia im i sobie samemu dowodów, namacalnych dowodów, że jest takim, jakim oni go widzą. I teraz zaczęło go nurtować to pragnienie. Czuł się tu niejako wysłannikiem Lipczyńskiego i całej reszty przyjaciół Miki. Wiedział, że powierzyli mu czuwanie nad nią i nad jej nieszczęściem, że nie wątpią o jego najlepszych zamiarach, że wierzą w jego opiekę. Tę zaś opiekę rozumiał dwojako. Przede wszystkim należało zapewnić Mice pokrycie wszelkich braków materialnych, co zdołał osiągnąć prośbami i perswazjami. Po drugie, jeszcze bardziej potrzebowała odprężenia nerwów, odczucia ludzkiej przyjaźni i serdeczności. Powinna była zrozumieć, że nie jest potępiona, że jej bliscy odnoszą się do niej z niezmierną życzliwością. Przecie dlatego odsunęła się od wszystkich, dlatego zamknęła się w domu, że straciła na to nadzieję. Od tego dnia Murek codziennie odwiedzał Mikę, a po dłuższej naradzie z Lipczyńskimi udało mu się przekonać dziewczynę, że powinna przyjąć panią Lipczyńską, która czuje się wciąż obrażona za brak zaufania. Odtąd oprócz Murka codziennym gościem u Miki bywała pani Lipczyńska. Wychodziły z rana razem na przechadzkę i zaprzyjaźniły się jeszcze bardziej. Murek mógł poświęcić tylko wieczory, rzadziej popołudnia. A i to stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Po krótkim okresie rekordowego powodzenia w Medanie zaczęło się dziać gorzej. Frekwencja spadała gwałtownie. Nie pomogła nowa wielka kampania reklamowa. Medana opustoszała. Wreszcie Czaban zadecydował: – Ludzie nie mają pieniędzy. Oto wszystko. Trzeba zatem obniżyć ceny. Ceny obniżano z dnia na dzień i nasilono propagandę, ale i to nie dało spodziewanych skutków. Po raz pierwszy Medana nie wypłaciła miesięcznych pensji swoim pracownikom. Bieżące weksle udało się prolongować tylko z największym trudem. Powszechny głód gotówkowy, mnożące się bankructwa i w ogóle pogłębianie się kryzysu uczyniły drobnych kapitalistów nerwowymi. Toteż wiadomości o kłopotach Medany odezwały się natychmiastowym echem. Pomniejsi akcjonariusze na gwałt usiłowali pozbyć się swoich pakietów. Podaż akcji obu Towarzystw przybrała charakter paniki. Na próżno zainteresowane banki i same zarządy Towarzystw zapewniały, że niepowodzenie jest chwilowe i minie wraz z sezonem wiosennym. Banki belgijskie, finansujące elektrownię, zdecydowały się wreszcie na dorżnięcie przedsiębiorstwa. Nie otrzymawszy trzeciej kolejnej raty wystawiły elektrownię w Medanie na licytację. Było to uderzeniem pioruna. Biura budowlane, wznoszące wokół Medany kilkaset will w celach spekulacyjnych, z miejsca przerwały budowę. W dziennikach zaroiło się od ogłoszeń, oferujących działki w Medanie. – Wariaci, skończeni wariaci! – wołał Czaban. – Przyjdzie lato i będziemy mieli zatrzęsienie gotówki. – Do lata trzeba wytrzymać – odpowiedział Murek. – I wytrzymamy! – Wątpię. Całe noce spędzali na wertowaniu bilansów, na układaniu preliminarzy, na szukaniu możliwości przetrwania. W ciągu dnia odbywali konferencje z kierownikami, z delegatami pracowników, z właścicielami przedsiębiorstw handlowych, które chciały się już likwidować, z wierzycielami, którzy gotowi byli ułożyć się na pięćdziesiąt, bodaj na czterdzieści procent, byle wycofać część gotówki. Pani Czabanowa płakała całymi dniami i sam jej widok, istne uosobienie klęski, doprowadzał Czabana do ostatecznej furii. W końcu wyprowadził się od siebie do córki i zięcia. Tunka miała tę dobrą stronę, że nie przejmowała się sytuacją Medany. Była pogodna i nie działała na nerwy. Zięć, chociaż usposobiony dość pesymistycznie, nie opuszczał rąk i można było z nim wytrzymać. W jego tajemniczych codziennych wyjazdach do Warszawy Czaban był skłonny dopatrywać się też jakiej takiej nadziei. Sądził, że zięć na własną rękę szuka ratunku, a nie chciał go wypytywać, gdyż będąc z natury przesądnym, bał się zapeszyć jego zabiegi. Któregoś dnia zapytał natomiast Tunkę: – Jak myślisz, po co on ciągle lata do miasta, a? – Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak to? I nie interesujesz się tym? – Przypuszczam, że po prostu ucieka od... nudów. – Gadasz głupstwa. Taki on do hulanek i kobiet, jak ja do robótek ręcznych. – Nie twierdziłam, że hula, a nawet myślę, że mnie nie zdradza. Nudzi się jednak ze mną. Gdy tylko wolny jest od pracy, zaraz wyjeżdża. – Ach, wy, baby! Wiecznie narzekacie. – Wcale nie narzekam. – Cóż ty jemu możesz zarzucić? – Nic też nie zarzucam. Jest zupełnie... poprawny. – No widzisz. Ja ci go wybrałem, a ja się znam na ludziach. W ten sposób zakończył rozmowę, bo przeczuwał, że Tunka nie jest szczęśliwa w małżeństwie i wolał tego z jej ust nie usłyszeć. Kochał córkę bardzo, a dowiedzenie się o tym, że nie jest szczęśliwa, byłoby nowym kłopotem i to w okresie, kiedy tak bez reszty zajęty był walką, do której musiał mobilizować całą swoją energię, wiarę i pomysłowość. Nie zbywało mu na żadnym z tych trzech czynników, którym zawdzięczał swoje dotychczasowe powodzenie. Tym jednak razem trudno było o zwycięstwo. Pewnego dnia, po długich kalkulacjach, podczas których doszedł do przekonania, że jakoś zdołają wytrwać do lata, powiedział zięciowi: – Aż serce się kraje, że nie mamy z tobą jakiejś głupiej sumki. – Owszem – zaśmiał się Murek. – W kasie jest czterysta z czymś złotych. – Nie kpij. Nie chodzi o kasę. Medana nie ma forsy. Ale żebyśmy mogli wytrzasnąć dla siebie kilkaset tysięcy. Zastanów się tylko, a sam skapujesz. – Żeby spakować manatki i zwiać? – Głupiś, bracie. Ty nie rozumiesz na czym polega sztuka robienia interesów. – A mianowicie? – To nie sztuka zarobić na prosperującym przedsiębiorstwie. Sztuka zarobić na plajtującym! Pomyśl! Ho, ho! Gdybym miał teraz pół miliona w kieszeni! Nawet nie pół! Wystarczyłoby dwieście, trzysta tysięcy. – Cóż byś zrobił? – Co?... Oto przede wszystkim cofnąłbym wszystkie płatne artykuły z pism. Przeciwnie, sam na lewo i na prawo opowiadałbym, że z Medaną koniec. Plajta! Murek kiwnął głową. – Teraz rozumiem. Chciałbyś skupić akcje. – Po diabła akcje! Wierzytelności! Wierzytelności. Można by je wtedy nabywać za dwadzieścia, za piętnaście, za dziesięć procent! I te wille też. Przecie w razie plajty Medany, w razie zamknięcia kasyna i sanatoriów, one nie będą więcej warte niż budulec na rozbiórkę! A elektrownia? – To prawda – przyznał Murek. – Ale czy opłaciłoby się pakować w ten interes jeszcze cokolwiek? – Kokosy! Kupić na licytacji tę elektrownię! Co? A?... – A w razie plajty?... A jeżeli lato nic nie da?... – Musi dać! Po zlicytowaniu zaś elektrowni – entuzjazmował się Czaban – upada i kontrakt z nią zawarty przez nas. Zatem nowy właściciel będzie mógł dyktować za prąd takie ceny, jakie zechce. – No, możemy się nie zgodzić. – Frajerze! Ale my się zgodzimy, bo elektrownia będzie nasza własnością! Zerwał się i zaczął biegać po pokoju. – Forsy mi dajcie! Forsy! Marne dwieście tysięcy! – Daj spokój – reflektował go Murek. – Gdybyśmy nawet skąd wydobyli te pieniądze, wolałbym je schować na wszelki wypadek, niż ryzykować, że po plajcie wyjdziemy bez portek. Czaban zatrzymał się przed nim. – A z czym tu przyszedłeś, a?... – Ja z niczym, ale ty? – No, więc ty nic nie stracisz, tylko ja. A ja gotów jestem raczej stracić więcej, niż pozwolić takiej okazji przemknąć się mi pod nosem. I łeb mi pęka, by wykombinować owe dwieście tysięcy, choćby dwieście tysięcy! Gotów byłbym podkop pod jaki bank zrobić!... Cóż milczysz do licha! Znowu stanął przed Murkiem i sam umilkł. Twarz zięcia nagle zbladła a w oczach pojawił się nieznany dotychczas Czabanowi jakiś ostry wyraz. – Jest pewien... sposób – cedząc słowa zaczął Murek. – Mam pewien sposób wydobycia... znacznej sumy... Ale tu trzeba byłoby zdecydować się na... na coś gorszego niż podkop, na coś niebezpieczniejszego. – Mów – schwytał go za rękę Czaban. Murek jednak wyrwał rękę. – Nie, nie! – zawołał stanowczo. – Daj mi spokój. Muszę się jeszcze w tym rozpatrzeć. – Wariacie! – zaszeptał Czaban.– Nie ma czasu na żadne ceregiele! Czy nie rozumiesz naszego położenia? – A ty nie rozumiesz, że tu chodzi o stryczek? Czaban odstąpił o krok, zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką i po chwili odezwał się: – Nu, stryczek to przykra rzecz. Zapewne. Ale nie każdy, kto zasługuje na stryczek, musi wisieć. Trzeba to zbadać, obliczyć możliwości... – Właśnie to chcę zrobić. I zostaw mi kilka dni na to. – Jak chcesz. Tegoż wieczora Murek znowu wyjechał do Warszawy. Zamiast jednak na Żoliborz, udał się na pocztę. Upatrzywszy chwilę, gdy nikt nań nie zwracał uwagi, otworzył skrytkę. Odetchnął z ulgą. Szara koperta leżała na swoim miejscu i nikt jej nie dotykał, gdyż cieniutka nitka, którą ułożył tak, że najmniejsze poruszenie koperty musiałoby zmienić pozycję nitki, pozostała na swoim miejscu. Wyjął kopertę i schował ją do kieszeni. Dziś już mógł nie obawiać się, że go zechcą zrewidować. Zawarte w kopercie dokumenty szpiegowskie, dotyczące wojskowej fabryki w Rzeczkach, jak i szkice konstrukcyjne armatki „B.Z. 38” mogły już nie przedstawiać dla żadnego z obcych państw żadnej wartości. Zbyt wiele minęło czasu, a wywiady zagranicznych sztabów na pewno nie próżnowały. Należało jednak mieć nadzieję. W każdym razie posiadanie przy sobie takich papierów było niebezpieczne i Murkowi przyszło na myśl oddanie ich na przechowanie Lipczyńskiemu. Ten człowiek wolałby umrzeć, niż zajrzeć do powierzonego sobie pakunku, a ma w domu kasę ogniotrwałą. Dr Lipczyński bez trudu zgodził się przechować „listy” Murka na kilka dni i dokumenty w nowej, olakowanej kopercie powędrowały do pancernej kasy. Nadeszła właśnie żona chirurga i zaczęła opowiadać o swojej bytności u Miki. – Biedactwo – mówiła – niknie w oczach. Wy nie macie pojęcia, jak ona się dręczy. Oczywiście ukrywa to starannie, nadrabia miną, ale przecie zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej tragedii. Bądź co bądź to straszne znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Rozpacz mnie ogarnia, że właściwie niczym jej pomóc nie mogę. My jej nie potępimy, my postaramy się w miarę naszej umiejętności nagrodzić jej krzywdę współczuciem i ciepłem. Ale inni! Ale świat! Dla ludzi będzie to hańba. Zakraczą ją, biedactwo, zadziobią... – O, zrobią to z radością – ponuro dodał Murek. – Rozmawialiśmy już z mężem – ciągnęła pani Lipczyńska – by wysłać Mikę na decydujące dni gdzieś na wieś, a później wzięlibyśmy dziecko do siebie. – Jak to państwo wzięliby?... – Adoptowalibyśmy – powiedział Lipczyński. – Żona kiedyś podsunęła Mice ostrożnie ten pomysł, ale ta nawet słuchać o tym nie chciała. – No, widzą państwo! – ze złością zawołał Murek. – Jakże jej można przyjść z pomocą, kiedy ona wciąż ma fanaberie! – Niech pan tak nie mówi – oburzyła się pani Lipczyńska. – Zresztą pan sam nie myśli o niej w ten sposób. To jest duszyczka subtelna jak kwiat. Nie wiem, czy jest gdzieś na świecie istota mniej zasługująca na surowe słowa, na owe nieszczęścia, pod którymi ledwie dyszy biedactwo, na tę samotność, na ten brak jakiegokolwiek oparcia w podobnej chwili. – Ma nas, przyjaciół... – Ach, przyjaciół. To za mało. Sam pan wie, że nawet widzieć nikogo z nas nie chciała, póki pan od niej tego nie zażądał. Właściwie jedynym bliskim dla niej człowiekiem jest pan. Ciągle mówi tylko o panu, czeka na każde pańskie przyjście. Tym żyje. – To już przesada, proszę pani – zmieszał się Murek. – Nie ma żadnej przesady. Przecie ona pana kocha. Po tych słowach zapanowało milczenie. Murek siedział z oczami utkwionymi w podłogę. Minęło kilka minut, zanim odezwał się pierwszy Lipczyński: – Często myślałem nad tym, co może dać człowiekowi wielkie i prawdziwe szczęście. A prawdziwym szczęściem możemy nazwać tylko takie, którego trwałość jest nienaruszalna, niezależna od czynników zewnętrznych. I doszedłem do wniosku, że zdobycie takiego szczęścia może odbyć się tylko w duszy jednostki. Zdobycie przeświadczenia o własnej wartości, zdobycie wiary, że się wyzyskało wszystkie swoje siły, wszystkie możliwości dla podniesienia siebie. Że się osiągnęło szczyt osiągalnej sublimacji. Takie szczęście daje nam zupełną niezależność od losu. Ono dawało uśmiech męczennikom umierającym na płonących stosach. Ono daje pogodę w nędzy i radość codzienną tym, którzy w oczach przeciętnych śmiertelników uchodzą za najbardziej pokrzywdzonych... Myślę zaś, że takie szczęście można osiągnąć tylko przez wyrzeczenie się siebie. Przez poświęcenie swoich aspiracji, upodobań, nadziei. Przez ofiarę. Przez ofiarę złożoną z siebie samego Bogu czy ludziom. Oczywiście nie wszystkim ten stopień doskonałości jest dostępny, ale mam głęboką cześć dla tych, którzy ku niemu dążą... Znowu siedzieli w milczeniu. Murek zrozumiał, ku czemu zmierzały te abstrakcyjne wywody Lipczyńskiego i bał się, by oni tego nie poznali. Na szczęście do pokoju wbiegły dzieci i zaraz wpakowały się na kolana swego przyjaciela. O powrocie do niebezpiecznego tematu nie mogło już być mowy. Przy kolacji chirurg opowiadał o swoim nowym pacjencie, jednym z najwyższych dygnitarzy państwowych, który podczas uczenia się pilotażu spadł tak niefortunnie wraz z samolotem, że roztrzaskał sobie obie szczęki. Lipczyński podjął się przeprowadzenia niezwykle trudnej operacji, połączonej nawet z transplantacją kości. W związku z tym studiował fachową literaturę i wprost od stołu poszedł do gabinetu. Wkrótce i Murek zaczął się żegnać. Do przedpokoju odprowadziła go pani Lipczyńska i tu przytrzymała jego rękę, i patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała: – Niech się pan żeni z Miką. Uszczęśliwi pan najlepszą, najzacniejszą kobietę, a i dla siebie zdobędzie pan żonę, której przecie brak panu tak bardzo. – Cóż za pomysł! – żachnął się Murek. – Wydobędzie pan ją z tragicznej sytuacji. Pan jeden może to zrobić. – Ale to jest niedorzeczne! – Dlaczego? Czy pan ją potępia? – Bynajmniej. – No właśnie. Kamień nam wszystkim spadnie z serca. Niech pan nie udaje małodusznego. Wiemy, co sądzić o panu, i dlatego wszyscy pragnęlibyśmy waszego małżeństwa. Wybiegł od Lipczyńskich, wstrząśnięty tym projektem. Przez całą drogę powtarzał sobie: – Nonsens, niepodobieństwo, absurd! Jednakże nazajutrz myśl ta nie dawała mu spokoju. Ostatecznie był żonaty pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. W swoich prawdziwych dokumentach figurował jako kawaler. Zatem rzecz formalnie była do przeprowadzenia. Jednak popełniłby szaleństwo, pakując się w tak poważne komplikacje. Czyż nie po to wyrzekł się najbliższej sobie istoty, czyż nie postąpił z nią najplugawiej, w tym jedynie celu, by zapewnić sobie beztroskie, proste i wygodne życie! Czyż po to brnął z jednego łajdactwa w drugie, by teraz narażać się na nowe trudności, by zastawiać nowe pułapki na siebie?... I po co?... Podeptał własne uczucia, a teraz ma roztkliwiać się nad cudzymi?... – Nie, nie! Nonsens! – Przekonywał siebie. Gdy jednak wieczorem znalazł się u Miki, gdy patrzył na jej wychudłą twarz, na bezkrwiste wargi, na bolesny uśmiech niebieskich oczu, ściskało mu się serce i mimo woli raz po raz wracał do niedorzecznej koncepcji. W dwa dni potem spotkał u Miki panią Lipczyńską i doktora Boruckiego, ginekologa, który wstąpił tu zarówno jako lekarz, jak i po przyjaźni. Wyszli razem. Borucki bez ogródek powiedział im, że stan Miki bardzo mu się nie podoba. Poród może być katastrofą zarówno dla matki, jak i dla dziecka. Szukać ratunku jego zdaniem należało tylko w doprowadzeniu psychiki pacjentki do jakiegoś, bodaj względnego spokoju, do równowagi. – Brak snu, apetytu, migrena, nerwica żołądka – mówił – wszystko to wycieńcza jej organizm i staje się coraz groźniejsze. A wszystko ma źródło w stanie jej nerwów. No, nie dziwię się. Ale gdybym dostał w ręce tamtego łobuza... Do stu diabłów! Zatrzymał się, wybałuszył oczy i potrząsnął wielkimi pięściami. Gdy już siedzieli w tramwaju, westchnął: – Zresztą może to i lepiej... Ciężki jest w naszym społeczeństwie los nieślubnej matki i nieślubnego dziecka... Murek odprowadził panią Lipczyńską do domu. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą po drodze. Przy pożegnaniu też nie odezwała się ani słowem. Przy świetle latarni dostrzegł tylko, że w oczach miała łzy. – Proszę pani – powiedział prędko, nie patrząc na nią – pani jutro rano będzie u niej. Niech pani jej zakomunikuje, że... że przyjdę wieczorem. I że chcę ją prosić o rękę... Tak... A dziecko w każdym razie uznam za swoje... To wszystko. Uchylił kapelusza i nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybko poszedł z powrotem. O, bynajmniej nie pod wpływem impulsu, nie pod naciskiem nagłego wzruszenia powziął tę decyzję. Przemyślał ją gruntownie i jeżeli nie całkiem na zimno, to w każdym razie rzeczowo. O co chodziło?... O uratowanie życia Mice. Poród miał odbyć się za sześć tygodni. Jeżeli w ciągu tego czasu jej nerwy pod wpływem nowych perspektyw życiowych dojdą do równowagi, poprawi się stan jej zdrowia i poród przejdzie bezpiecznie. Wtedy można będzie znaleźć jakiś przekonywujący pretekst do zerwania zaręczyn. Zaręczyny to jeszcze nie ślub. A dziecko adoptuje w każdym razie. – Nowe oszustwo – mignęła mu w głowie refleksja. – Czyż ja nawet przy dobrych uczynkach muszę już zawsze popełniać oszustwa?... A jednak to konieczne. Ożenić się z nią nie mogę i dlatego, że kiedyś przecie moja przeszłość może wyjść na jaw. A dla niej byłaby to nowa tragedia. Z tak ułożonym planem, z pierścionkiem i z bukietem kwiatów zadzwonił nazajutrz wieczorem do mieszkania Miki. Od razu poznał, że musiała już słyszeć o wszystkim od pani Lipczyńskiej. Była śmiertelnie blada, patrzyła nań szeroko otwartymi, jakby przymrużonymi oczyma, dygotała tak, że nie mogła wydobyć z krtani ani słowa. Usiadł przy niej i powiedział: – Przyniosłem pani te kwiaty, bo jeżeli pani zechce przyjąć przychylnie moją prośbę, dziś będzie wspólna uroczystość. Nasze zaręczyny. Oto właśnie... Nie wiem, czy pani się podoba... Z dziwnym trudem wymuszał na sobie wyraz po wyrazie. Niezręcznie odłożył zawinięty w bibułkę bukiet na stojące obok krzesło i wydobył z kieszeni pierścionek z brylancikiem i z dwiema niedużymi perłami. Niezgrabnie wziął jej bezwładną rękę, wsunął pierścionek na serdeczny palec (za luźny – stwierdził w myśli), pocałował w rękę i bezradnie chrząknął. Bał się podnieść oczy i spotkać jej wzrok, by w jego spojrzeniu nie odczytała kłamstwa. Mika jednak siedziała nieruchoma, z zamkniętymi powiekami i tylko nierówny, spazmatyczny oddech, który poruszał jej wątłymi piersiami świadczył jak silne, jak głębokie przeżywa wzruszenie. Pomału podniosła powieki, spojrzała na błyszczący na ręku pierścionek i wybuchnęła łkaniem. Na próżno starał się ją uspokoić, na próżno głaskał po włosach, na próżno przytulał. Dygotała w jego ramionach, jej ręce oplotły go kurczowo, a wśród szlochu wyrywały się z jej ust zniekształcone słowa, które z trudem rozumiał: – Boże... Szczęście... Franku... Za co?... Jakiś ty nieludzko dobry... Nie jestem warta... Franku... Paroksyzm stopniowo mijał. Szlochanie jeszcze wstrząsało ramionami Miki. Dojmujące uczucie litości walczyło w Murku z gniewem, który wzniecał przeciw sobie za tę słabość, za tę litość, za pragnienie przekreślenia całego planu i dotrzymania obietnicy. Wreszcie Mika uspokoiła się zupełnie. Tylko wilgotne oczy i silne zaczerwienienie twarzy, czoła, a nawet szyi, świadczyło o niedawnym wybuchu wzruszenia. Uśmiechała się, patrząc mu w oczy z taką wdzięcznością, z takim oddaniem, że aż ścisnęło mu się serce. – Trzeba te kwiaty włożyć do wody – szepnęła. Wzięła z krzesła bukiet i jakby chwiejąc się na nogach, wyszła do łazienki. Murek właśnie sięgnął po papierosa, gdy rozległ się brzęk rozbitego szkła i ciężki odgłos padającego ciała. Skoczył do drzwi. Na podłodze leżała Mika, wijąc się z bólu. Z zaciśniętych zębów wydobywało się głuche: – Aaaa... Palcami zagiętymi kurczowo, rozrywała na sobie suknię. Zrozumiał i nie tracąc chwili czasu, wybiegł na schody. Przeskakując po kilka stopni, w minutę był już w mieszkaniu o dwa piętra niżej, gdzie – jak wiedział – pozwalano Mice używać telefonu. Na szczęście Lipczyńscy byli w domu. Obiecali natychmiast przyjechać i wszystkim się zająć. Gdy Murek wrócił na górę, zastał Mikę nieruchomą. W pierwszej chwili przeraził się, lecz zaraz potem odczuł na przegubie ręki słaby puls i stwierdził: – Zemdlała. Bał się jednak podnieść ją z podłogi. Mogło to wywołać nowy atak bólów. Namoczył ręcznik w zimnej wodzie, przyklęknął i ostrożnie zaczął ją cucić. Mika jednak nie odzyskiwała przytomności. Mijały minuty po minutach, a tamci nie przyjeżdżali. Nareszcie w przedpokoju rozległ się tupot kroków. Pierwszy wpadł Lipczyński ze swoim lekarskim neseserem w ręku. Po chwili wbiegła pani Lipczyńska i nie zdejmując kapelusza ani futra zaczęła pomagać mężowi w cuceniu Miki. Zemdloną przenieśli na jej łóżko do drugiego pokoju. Murek usiadł w pierwszym i palił papierosa za papierosem. Wkrótce wpadł do mieszkania doktor Borucki, a niedługo po nim jakaś niemłoda pani z walizką. Z sypialni dobiegały przyciszone głosy, tupot kroków i jęki. W łazience trzeszczało pod butami szkło rozbitego wazonu, wody mieszał się z warczeniem gazowego palnika. Murek siedział jak odrętwiały. Nie wiedział ile minęło czasu. Otrzeźwił go nagle ostry, rozpaczliwy krzyk, krzyk niesamowity, długi, przeszywający. Instynktownie zerwał się z krzesła i podbiegł do drzwi, lecz zatrzymał się przed nimi. Zmieszany tupot nóg i urywane słowa, jeszcze kilka minut i drzwi otworzyły się. Z poduszką w ręku weszła szybko owa starsza kobieta. Na poduszce leżało małe, czerwone ciałko, jakby odarte ze skóry, sinawe i nieruchome. Czyjś rozkazujący głos zawołał: – Sztuczne oddychanie, rozdąć płuca! Kobieta położyła poduszkę na stole i pochyliła się nad nią. Po dłuższym czasie odezwała się zdyszanym głosem: – Żyje... Czy to pan jest ojcem?... Pański synek żyje...! – Żyje – głucho powtórzył Murek, lecz nie mógł zmusić się do rzucenia okiem na poduszkę. Z sypialni wyszedł Lipczyński. Włosy miał w nieładzie, czoło spocone. – Co z dzieckiem? – zapytał. – Żyje. – Owinąć i grzejniki. W łazience są płaskie butelki – mówił z trudem i zwrócił się do Murka: – Księdza trzeba. Zaraz. Czy pan nie wie, gdzie tu najbliżej?... – Nie wiem – odpowiedział Murek. – Dowiem się od dozorcy – kiwnął głową chirurg i wybiegł z mieszkania. Zegar wskazywał trzecią, gdy Lipczyński wrócił z księdzem. Z łazienki dolatywał urywany, piskliwy płacz niemowlęcia. W powietrzu pachniało lekarstwami. Z sypialni wyszli wszyscy, zostawiając chorą z księdzem. Pani Lipczyńska mówiła coś doktorowi Boruckiemu, a on tylko przecząco potrząsał głową. Z dołu przyszła dozorczyni i przyniosła gromnicę. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie, bo towarzyszący księdzu kościelny był również przewidujący. – Czy nie ma ratunku? – zapytał Lipczyńskiego Murek. – Bóg czasem robi cuda – odpowiedział chirurg. Po chwili ksiądz wyszedł, rozejrzał się i zapytał: – Czy jest tu pan Murek? – Jestem. – Pan jest narzeczonym? – Tak. – Umierająca, której przed chwilą udzieliłem Najświętszego Sakramentu, ma nadzieję, że nie odmówi pan jej prośbie. Chce przed śmiercią połączyć się z panem węzłem małżeńskim. Nie chodzi jej, rzecz zrozumiała, o siebie, lecz o przyszłość dziecka. Zapanowało milczenie. Murek powiódł po obecnych nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Jeżeli pan zgadza się – dodał ksiądz – to mogę ślubu udzielić zaraz, bez formalności. In articulo mortis. Tylko świadkowie muszą mnie zapewnić, że żadnych przeszkód nie ma. Znowu zaległo milczenie. Murek czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich, oczekujących jego decyzji. – Zgadzam się – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. Na łóżku blada, niemal przezroczysta, z zamkniętymi oczami Mika wyglądała jak nieżywa. Jej jasne włosy w tym przyćmionym świetle przypominały aureolę świętych ze starych, wypłowiałych obrazów. Uniosła powieki, gdy Murek ucałował ją w rękę i szepnęła: – Niech ci tę dobroć Bóg nagrodzi... Stanęli półkolem. Ktoś podniósł z podłogi w łazience kwiaty i przyniósł je, by położyć na kołdrze. Były to kremowe róże. Niektóre zgnieciono i zdeptano podczas krzątaniny. I gromnice przydały się. Na stoliku przykrytym białą serwetką ustawiono je po obu stronach małego czarnego krucyfiksu. Żółte płomyki paliły się jasno. Ksiądz dał znak ręką, wskazując Murkowi miejsce przy wezgłowiu i zaczął swoje obrzędowe modlitwy. Nie miał książeczki i mówił je z pamięci. Lecz czy pamięć go zawodziła, czy wzruszenie pomieszało łacińskie słowa, modlitwa urywała się raz po raz, a kościelny w każdej pauzie na wszelki wypadek dopowiadał „amen”. Pod drzwiami skulona na klęczkach szlochała pani Lipczyńska. Murek czuł na dłoni lekki uścisk drobnej ręki Miki. Była zupełnie przytomna i nikły uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Teraz powtarzali za księdzem sakramentalne słowa: - ...biorę sobie ciebie za małżonkę... I dalej. Usta Miki ledwie się poruszały, lecz taka była cisza w pokoju, że i ten ledwie dosłyszalny szept wszyscy słyszeli. Przy słowach: "i że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci", - skonała. Nieco wyżej uniosły się piersi w oddechu i głowa bezwładnie osunęła się na bok. Tylko koło ust pozostał ten sam pogodny uśmiech. Wszyscy poklękali i tylko ksiądz odwrócił się od nich: kończył obrzęd ślubu, biorąc obecnych za świadków wobec Boga i ludzi, że tych dwoje połączył sakramentem małżeństwa. Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka